Genio Despreciable
by Animem4ker
Summary: AU/ "Quizás…él podría curarlo…" fue el pensamiento de Sakura ante semejante milagro medico, por más que odiaba la idea de que el cirujano Kakusu viese a Naruto, no podía negar que era un genio que sobre pasaba a su maestra en cuanto medicina se referia
1. Genio Innegable

**Clasificación: T**

**Narración: Primera persona**

**AU: Universo Alterno**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto**

**Notas: Ok…mi segundo Fic a pedido del Foro la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas de Fanfiction :D**

**Este fic es a pedido de Crimela, la cual pidió un fic bastante liberal de Kakuzu y Sakura, con la condición de que estos dos se vieran obligados a relacionarse de una forma natural, no forzada, todo libre, desde ambiente hasta género y ambos personajes en IC**

**Honestamente no encontré la forma de hacer eso en el mundo ninja con otras especificaciones que ella dio y que no vienen al caso ya que no estoy trabajando ese mundo, sin embargo dio la opción de hacerlo en un AU donde Kakuzu fuese un médico de algún tipo, y Sakura fuese estudiante de medicina o internista o algo similar, ese fue el enfoque que tome para hacer este fic, un Two…posiblemente Threeshot…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Genio Innegable.<strong>

"Quizás…él podría curarlo…" esas fuero mis palabras después de ser su asistente de cirugía, por más despreciable que me pareciera que alguien como el tocara a Naruto…era innegable su habilidad, la cual no solo podía decir a ciencia cierta que rivalizaba con mi maestra, probablemente la superaba en creces…

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo veintiún años y trabajo en el Hospital Konoha localizado en Tokio, uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de todo el país el cual alberga muchas de los más brillantes mentes medicas de esta, y la pasada generación…y en el caso de un hombre en particular…de dos…si no es que posiblemente, unas veinte generaciones atrás…

Por ahora y me enorgullece decirlo, soy asistente y aprendiz de una de las mentes más brillantes de todo Tokio, Senju Tsunade, mi maestra se especializa en cirugías de todo tipo, sin importar el paciente y la condición ella es capaz de regresarlo a como era antes…o por lo menos eso creía…hasta que conoció a un paciente el cual no pudo tratar…mi mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto.

Un rubio tonto, que siempre se ríe a cada rato como un idiota, me saca de quicio de con sus estupideces y puedo seguir enumerando…pero aun así…no puedo negar que es una de las personas más fieles y leales que jamás he conocido, y que por desgracia demuestra que las cosas malas siempre le ocurren a la gente buena…

Hace un par de años, Naruto se dirigía a visitar a su novia Hinata - una chica que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una muñeca de porcelana de tamaño real, en serio, con piel pálida y delicada como seda, hermosos ojos aperlados, un largo cabello azulado y un cuerpo que…deseable para los hombres…envidiable para las chicas…personalmente desearía un poco de los dotes que recibió Hinata…pero no tuve tanta suerte - ese día que prometía ser como cualquier otro, se transformó en tragedia cuando me entere de que Naruto sufrió un terrible asciéndete tránsito.

Aunque sobrevivió, la terrible contusión que sufrió Naruto lo dejo en un estado paralitico, muy cerca del vegetativo, jamás olvidare ese día, el ver la condición en la que quedo el más fastidioso y mejor de mis amigos…y a Hinata…llorando desgarrada y sin descanso a su lado, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había sucedido a su amado Naruto

No soportaba verlos de esa manera…jure ante Hinata que sin importar que, sin importar cuanto me costase curaría a Naruto…nunca creí que las palabras "costase" se volverían tan literales…

Mi maestra no pudo hacer nada por Naruto, pero eso no me detuvo, durante mi tiempo libre estudiaba la condición de Naruto y buscaba médicos famosos en tratar dicha condición, no me importaba si quedaba endeuda en esta vida y la siguiente con tal de curar a Naruto en lo que se llamaba una situación incurable, mis estudios e investigaciones me llevaron a la persona más miserable, asquerosa, avara, cuestionable y despreciable de todo el Hospital Konoha, y de la cual mi maestra me había advertido no acercarme, Kakuzu.

Nunca me relacione con esa persona, ya que mi primera impresión de él fue no tan solo deplorable – si debo juzgarlo por la apariencia…podría decir que se trataba de un zombi; un hombre de mostraba unos sesenta cuando realmente rayaba en los noventa, ojos esmeralda vacíos y vidriosos, piel morena quemada, cabellos plateados y blancos y una máscara negra cubriendo su boca – el mismo mi hizo dudar de la integridad del Hospital cuando llegue a presentar mis pasantías por tener a semejante basura en contratada.

El sujeto es un AVARO con todas en mayúsculas, si te caías frente a él y le pedías ayuda para levantarte, te cobraba para hacerlo, sus operaciones - ya que era un cirujano – las más caras de toda Konoha, sin mencionar que él no resultaba compatible con nadie – es decir, nadie podía trabajar a su ritmo o seguir sus métodos - salvo por su equipo de trabajo.

Como anestesiólogo tenia a un sujeto llamado Hidan, el cual debería de estar en un hospital psiquiátrico…COMO PACIENTE…no como doctor, su enfermera era una chica que conocí en la facultad y con la cual termine cruzando puños más de una vez por su constante acoso a mi novio Sasuke, la pelirroja odiosa – y que hasta la fecha me cuesta creer sea familia de Naruto y fuese tan indiferente de su situación trabajando para semejante médico – Uzumaki Karin, como primer y único asistente, un chico legendario en la facultad de medicina de nombre Kabuto, no sabía mucho del salvo que tenía un talento innato para la medicina.

Un día escuche que Kakuzu estaba buscando un miembro más para su equipo para una operación venidera, y contra todo pronóstico y con por más repúgnate que me pareció la idea me apunte a su llamado…y sin sorpresa alguna fui la única en la lista.

Las chispas volaron cuando Karin y yo nos cruzamos las miradas en la reunión previa a la operación siendo Kabuto quien tuvo que controlarnos mientras que Hidan parecía disfrutar del hecho que sangre podía correr dentro de poco.

— Realizaremos una operación de corazón — comento mi nuevo jefe sin muchos ánimos, sentando con los pies sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Trasplante? — pregunte confundida al ver que el paciente requería uno nuevo ya había sufrido de un fuerte ataque.

— Si hicieras tu tarea…sabrías que no AHÍ corazones disponibles…ahorita mismo en el hospital — comento Karin obstinada de tenerme a su lado.

— Y por desgracia no tenemos un donante compatible… — añadió Hidan en tono trágico y dramático, algo me decía que no hablaba así por pena por el paciente… si no por el hecho de poder arrancar el corazón latiente de otra persona para transferírselo a este paciente.

— Si no hay corazón…ni donante…¿qué vamos a hacer? — pregunte desconcertada.

— Repararlo — respondió Kabuto sin mucho desdén

— ¿¡Repararlo?! — me dije, según la información en mis manos este corazón estaba más allá de la salvación, la razón por la que Kakuzu había solicitado un asistente adicional es porque requería de que una persona lo ayudara a él o a Kabuto durante la cirugía.

No tenía idea de lo que me había metido, pero ya no me quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante, sin mencionar que tenía curiosidad de que hacía a Kakuzu tan famoso, no había videos de sus operaciones ya que él las catalogaba como "confidencial" no quería que sus métodos fueran robados por otros.

Después de discutirlo por un rato se acordó que yo asistirá a Kakuzu, la operación comenzó a la hora y transcurrió de manera normal hasta que llegamos al punto de remover el corazón.

Tengo que admitir que estaba sorprendida, a medida que se removía el corazón, Karin y Kabuto conectaban la máquina que remplazaría el corazón temporalmente a nuestro paciente, con una sincronización asombrosa.

Una segunda mesa estaba preparada en el quirófano para depositar el recién extraído corazón — Sakura… — comando solo con mi nombre con su áspera voz, me separe de la mesa de operaciones y seguí a Kakuzu a la otra mesa con un kit limpio para asistirlo, me miro de reojo algo sorprendido por el hecho velocidad, no pensaba dejar en mal el nombre y la recomendación de mi maestra Tsunade y mucho menos pensaba perder ante la odiosa de Karin.

— Comencemos — comando con su áspera voz, aunque ante mis ojos yo me perdí la parte de "comenzar" ya que antes de que me diera cuenta ya habíamos terminado.

Las velocidad de las ordenes de Kakuzu eran sorprendentes, no sé cómo hize para no quedarme atrás y responder a todas y cada una de ellas, llego un punto que sentí que fueron más por reflejo que por voluntad que mi cuerpo se movía; lo que hizo con el corazón fue algo que nunca había visto, parecía un crítico de un restaurante fino, cortando y asimilando cada centímetro de un corte fino de carne, buscando la más mínima imperfección, a solo unos cinco minutos de haber comenzado me pidió un tazón en el cual deposito lo que me pareció era un tumor que de alguna forma no había sido localizado.

De ahí en adelante fue suturar los cortes, curarlos y listo, el corazón estaba como nuevo y menos de medio hora el paciente lo tenía nuevamente en su lugar revivido y bombeando sangre a por todo su cuerpo una operación que debería haber tomado un par de horas, Kakuzu la completo en tan solo una, fue ahí cuando aquellas palabras cruzaron mi mente "Quizás…él podría curarlo"

Aunque la esa operación había sido casi milagrosa, tenía que estar segura, necesitaba más prueba de la habilidad de Kakuzu, tuve que retirarme de mi maestra por un tiempo para unirme al equipo de Kakuzu, lo cual literalmente me "costo" una cuota y la advertencia que al más mínimo error me enterraría viva, un error para mí no era una opción, estaba dispuesta a conocer más de este repulsivo pero innegable genio de la medicina.

Operación tras operación no dejaba de asombrarme con las técnicas inusuales pero efectivas de Kakuzu, sin duda un dotado genio…que por desgracia solo entregaba sus habilidades al mejor postor, no me importaba eso en lo más mínimo, había decidido, por más repulsiva que me parecía la idea de que esta persona tocase a Naruto, él era el único médico que quizás podría ayudarlo.

Un día, me presente en nuestra oficina con una carpeta en mano y sobre amarrillo, para mi mala fortuna todo el equipo estaba reunido, sin embargo tan pronto me dirigí a Kakuzu y le dije que tenía hablar con el de negocios, todos se salieron de inmediato, cosa que me sorprendió.

Sentado en su escritorio, extendió su mano haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara, me sorprendió solo un poco, si hay algo que aprendí trabajando con él, es que si existe dinero de por medio, este despreciable ser humano se convierte en el caballero más grande del planeta.

— así…que vas a mostrar tus verdaderos colores… — comento frio pero con un aire tan gentil que no sabía si odiarlo o sentirme alagada.

Coloque la carpeta sobre la mesa sin abrirla — quisiera que examinara a esta persona — la miro por encima viendo el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto en ella, antes de que pudiera hacer comentario alguno, abrí mi sobre amarrillo y saque un fajo de billetes que Hinata y yo habíamos reunido.

— si los cuentas…se dará cuenta que ahí está la cantidad exacta para sus chequeos físico completo — me dirige de forma cortante, introduje mi mano en el sobre y saque un segundo fajo y añadí con el mismo tono — y este es para sus exámenes de sangres personales.

Sus ojos vidriosos se fijaron en mi por un momento y casi pude distinguir una sonrisa dibujarse debajo de esa mascara que siempre llevaba.

— A diferencia de Karin…tu si hablas mi idioma Sakura… — dijo en tono siniestro mientras tomaba el primer fajo de billetes para contarlos uno a uno.

— ¿A diferencia de Karin? — pregunte confundida…sería posible que Karin le haya intentado presentar el caso de Naruto a Kakuzu anteriormente.

Sin separar sus ojos de los billetes asintió y añadió — Karin intento presentarme el caso de este chico, su primo si no me equivoco…pero yo no hago caridad — me respondió, si sabía que Karin y yo estábamos con él por interés, porque nos mantenía a su lado pregunte.

— Ambas son realmente competentes en su área — respondió aun contando el primer fajo, parecía deleitarse del solo hecho de sostener los billetes — entre más competente mi equipo…más puedo cobrar por cada trabajo… — añadió, si hay algo que no negaba es que las operaciones de Kakuzu me daban más regalía e ingresos que los que conseguía trabajando para Tsunade, quizás Kakuzu era una basura como persona, pero en cuanto a dinero se refiere, era bastante justo con su equipo, quizás una forma de mantenerlos enganchados a él.

Termino de contar el primer fajo y procedió al segundo en silencio, a medio fajo añadió — sin mencionar…que no me preocupa que intenten copiar mis métodos — haciendo una pausa me dirijo una mirada siniestra y añadió — como te has dado cuenta…mis métodos no son para nada sencillos, ni correctos para la mayoría de la comunidad médica.

Sentí aquellas palabras como una amenaza, lo cual me hizo fruncir el ceño en reflejo a la ira que me producían, termino de contar el dinero y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

— El dinero esta de la sangre está completo…el del chequeo…también lo está siempre y cuando lo traigan… — comento menospreciándome.

— Eso lo sé muy bien — le respondí molesta por su tono de voz — si quisiera que usted lo fuera a visitar, debería agregar unos miles de yens más — nuevamente pude ver como se dibujaba aquella sonrisa siniestra debajo de su máscara, abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio y saco una agenda

— tráelo dentro de dos días, a las tres…seré generoso y te daré hasta las seis como hora tope para realizar y terminar el chequeo… — ciertamente era para sentirme alagada, ¿tres horas para la consulta?, apenas pagamos para una hora, no para tres…¿acaso este hombre realmente tiene alma?

Extendió su mano como gesto para cerrar el trato y por más que me disgustaba se la estreche, este hombre, por más repulsivo que era, por más miserable y poco ético que me parecía…era quien me gustase admitir o no, tenía la mayor posibilidad de curar a Naruto, había sido testigo de los milagros médicos que había realizado, había sido parte de ellos…era hora de cumplir la promesa que le hice a Hinata, ya era hora para que Naruto volvería sonreírnos como siempre lo ha hecho, porque honestamente…extrañaba esa dulce y tonta sonrisa suya…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Crimela, los géneros que te di en el foro eran para el mundo ninja, pero como no pude, o mi cabeza no encontró la forma de hacerlo dentro del mundo ninja, opte por este pequeño drama médico que espero disfrutes tú, y todos los lectores de este fic :D<strong>

**Saludos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho :D**


	2. Diagnostico

**Diagnostico**

Aun que trabajaba para Kakuzu; Tsunade en muchos aspectos seguía siendo mi superior máximo, lo cual resulto ser una inmensa ventaja al momento de llevar a Naruto, tras explicarle la situación, me dio el día libre, no sin antes advertirme nuevamente acerca de lo riesgos de estar cerca de Kakuzu.

Tsunade sama no negaba el genio médico que es Kakuzu, pero temía por mi seguridad…ya que muchos de los asistentes que ha tenido Kakuzu en el pasado han abandonado el Hospital o simplemente han desaparecido. Sabía que Kakuzu expelía ese aire siniestro…pero no esperaba que los cadáveres en su closet fueran tantos…aun así tenía que arriesgarme con él.

El día pautado por Kakuzu era triste en todos los aspectos posible; nubes negras cubrían el cielo; me había vestido casual, una vestido rojo y unas legings negras, cuando llegue a la mansión Hyuuga no mejoro mucho el paisaje, ni mi humor, Hinata llevando un vestido blanco y leggins negras, esperaba sola en el portal con Naruto con un sweater naranja y jeans sentando en silla de ruedas.

En primer lugar, Naruto era huérfano de ambos padres desde muy temprana edad, fue adoptado por sus tíos y padres de Karin, mientras que su prima le era indiferente de tenerlo en su casa, sus padres jamás lo quisieron del todo; lo criaron en honor a sus difuntos familiares, no porque les agradase Naruto en primer lugar; tan pronto Naruto cumplió dieciséis años, tuvo que irse de la casa de sus tíos por mandato de estos, y mudarse a un apartamento por su cuenta.

Su situación no mejoró del todo cuando conoció la familia de su novia Hinata, Hiashin Hyuuga, quien puedo considerar una basura como Kakuzu; nunca aprobó la relación de su hija con Naruto, incluso después de verla llorando a su lado de la manera que lo hizo cuando Naruto sufrio su accidente; accedio ayudar a mantener vivo a Naruto por el amor para con su hija; no porque lo aprobara, de realmente preocuparle Naruto; hace mucho hubiera buscado la forma de curarlo, cosa que jamás hizo.

Historia larga corta…Naruto solo nos tenía a nosotras dos; y creó que a su prima desde las sombras, después de escuchar las palabras de Kakuzu de ayer; muchos de los amigos de Naruto se habían alejado uno a uno, hasta que a la final solo quedamos Hinata y yo...Hinata lo cuidaba en su casa y yo buscaba la forma de curarlo.

Aunque la cita era para las tres de la tarde, llegamos al hospital a las una y media bajo una torrencial lluvia, con un poco de ayuda de los enfermeros, trasladamos a Naruto hasta una habitación y lo acostamos en la cama a la espera de Kakuzu.

Hinata y yo nos sentamos a un lado de Naruto en espera de Kakuzu. El tiempo transcurría y nosotras en silencio, ella mirando a Naruto y yo leyendo una novela para distraer mi mente — Sakura… — me llama Hinata con voz apagada, le dirijo la mirada y le pregunté que sucedía.

— Que…¿qué tipo de persona es Kakuzu-sensei? — me pregunto tímidamente, cerré mi libro, respire hondo y respondí sin darle mucha importancia — un Lich —

— ¿Dis…disculpa…? — Pregunto confundida — cuando dices Lich…te refieres a…

— Sip, a eso me refiero — respondí muy calmada — Kakuzu es eso; un monstro roba almas capaz de traer de la muerte a quien sea siempre y cuando haya dinero de por medio — Hinata me mirada extrañada por mi forma de hablar de Kakuzu.

— Es la persona más despreciables y miserable que puedas conocer, no se mueve al menos que haya dinero de por medio… — añadí a mi comentario anterior — pero no puedo negar que es un genio en cuanto a medicina se refiere…he sido parte de su equipo ya por un més y creo firmemente que el puede de curar Naruto **— **por más que odie admitirlo...

— ¿No deberíamos avisarle que llegamos? — no puede evitar soltar una risa al comentario de Hinata; cosa que la molesto, me disculpe por ello y procedí a explicar el porqué:

— estoy segura de que le avisaron de que llegamos, ahorita mismo debe de estar en su oficina recostado en su silla con los pies en el escritorio; el no atiende un segundo antes de la hora pautada — señale la puerta y añadí — te apuesto la cena de esta noche de que atravesara ese umbral exactamente a las tres con cero segundos.

— ¡Hecho! — me respondió Hinata animada y probablemente para bajar la tensión del ambiente, fuera como fuera, esta noche iba a cenar bien.

Cuando fueron cinco para las tres nos quedamos observando los minutos pasar; hasta que un par de pasos y una voz escandalosa muy molesta nos hizo levantar la mirada, eran exactamente las tres con cero segundos y tal cual le dije a Hianta; Kakuzu había colocado un pie dentro de la habitación junto a Hidan y Kabuto.

— ¡Así que…! — ¡Hidan! — lo detuve antes de que hiciera comentario alguno mientras Kakuzu sin siquiera saludar a Hinata se acercó a Naruto seguido por Kabuto — si se te suelta la lengua frente a Hinata y Naruto… ¡ten por seguro que te la corto! — amenace de forma maliciosa y apretando mi puño en lo alto; pero para Hidan eso no era más que un cumplido ya que abrió su boca y saco su lengua, sin embargo mi amenaza no era de reírse…ganas no faltaban para cortársela si se le ocurría decir cualquiera de sus locuras o excentricidades acerca de Naruto.

— Sakura, si ya terminaste de jugar con Hidan, debo pedirte que te salgas con tu acompañante — comento Kakuzu posando sus ojos vidriosos sobre nosotras — vamos a proceder a examinar al paciente.

Hinata estaba perpleja, la forma en la que Kakuzu simplemente entro sin siquiera saludar, ignorándonos por completo, estuvo a punto de reprochar a Kakuzu cuando la sujete por la muñeca, me dirigió aquellos ojos furiosos mientras que yo le dije con la mirada "¿qué te dije?", por suerte Hinata es del tipo de personas que recupera su compostura bastante rápido, respiro hondo y salimos de la habitación, no me gustaba la idea de dejar a Naruto con Hidan y Kakuzu a solas, pero por lo menos Kabuto estaba con ellos.

Solo faltaba una persona y apenas salimos de la habitación ella se tropezó con migo, la pelirroja Karin, por un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero de inmediato sus ojos cambiaron de dirección a la habitación de la que acabábamos de salir — es ese… — comentaba cuando la interrumpí:

— Si…ese es Naruto… — respondí de mala gana mientras Kabuto cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Hubo algo de tensión entre nosotras por un momento hasta que; Kari aspiro y nos mostró algo de alivio, ella realmente en el pasado había intentado pedirle a Kakuzu que examinara a Naruto, pero no le había sido posible reunir la suma que pide Kakuzu, ya que; debía mantener a su padre; quien al poco tiempo del accidente de Naruto, empezó a sufrir de una parálisis corporal, quedando en un estado muy similar a Naruto. Se puede decir que el Karma se le revirtió a la final.

Durante la siguiente hora Karin se quedó con nosotros hablando y principalmente ayudándome a tranquilizar a Hinata quien se preocupaba de los alaridos del escandaloso de Hidan

Hacía mucho que no hablaba de forma tan natural y fluida con ella antes de que empezaran los incidentes con Sasuke.

— ¿Karin…qué opinas de Kakuzu…? — preguntó Hinata muy casual, en esta ocación no agrego el "sensei" a su nombre, era extraño que no lo hiciera considerando lo educada que es Hinata — Sakura lo comparo con un Lich…un monstro devora almas — añadió nerviosa.

Karin me miro molesta preguntándome como me atrevía a llamar así a Kakuzu, admití haberme equivocado — Fuiste muy suave Sakura… — comento negando con la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió a Hinata; admití mi error, ambas clavamos nuestros ojos en Hinata — él es el "REY Lich" — dijimos en unísono, sorprendidas cambiamos miradas y acordamos que por primera vez en un buen tiempo estábamos de acuerdo en algo fuera de la medicina.

Nuestra charla se detuvo cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y a Hidan salir, Kabuto se asomó y al ver a Karin le hizo una seña para que lo ayudara, extraña se levanta y entra a la habitación, inmediatamente Karin nos llama ya que Kakuzu quería hablar con nosotras.

— Karin me ayudas… — llama Kabuto mientras sujetaba a Naruto por los hombros, de inmediato nosotras tres fuimos ayudarlo, Hinata posición la silla de ruedas mientras que nosotros lo depositamos sobre ella.

— Necesitamos hacerle unas tomografías — nos explicó de forma muy breve Kabuto mientras le pedía el manubrio de la silla a Hinata — Kakuzu-dono les explicara todo… — agrego como si él fuera el medico principal saliendo con Naruto seguido de cerca por Karin.

Volteamos y encontramos a Kakuzu sentando al lado de la cama, de brazos cruzados sujetando el expediente médico de Naruto con su fría mirada clavada en nosotras, no mostraba ni molestia ni felicidad, por el contrario se veía interesado, la pregunta era… ¿en que estaba interesado?

Tomamos las dos sillas de la habitación y nos sentamos frente a el en silencio, tan pronto lo hicimos se dirigió a nosotras con su grave voz — este chico…no sufre de un estado vegetativo ¿no es así?

El accidente de Naruto genero un estado bastante similar al estado vegetativo, sin embargo no era este estado, si Naruto realmente sufriera de dicha condición; este no reaccionaria a ningún tipo de estímulo, sin embargo Naruto era perfectamente consciente de su entorno y condición, se encontraba lucido, piernas, brazos, tenía paralizado casi todos sus músculos, y sin embargo Naruto era capaz de mover sus ojos.

No tan solo moverlos, podía usarlos para comunicarse con nosotras, preguntas con respuestas sencillas como "si", "no", "ok", era capaz de responderlas demostrando su lucidez; fue esto lo que mostró que Naruto tenía posibilidad de curarse.

— Dime…¿tu nombre es Hinata, no es así? — la pregunta de Kakuzu fue más que sorpresiva, en ningún momento dijimos el nombre de Hinata, quizás lo escucho cuan hablábamos con Karin pensamos, pero dude de ello, cuando este hombre se enfoca, lo único que queda a su alrededor es ruido innecesario.

Hinata asintió y pregunto el cómo sabia su nombre, la respuesta de Kakuzu fue aún más sorprenderte — Naruto me lo dijo…

"¿¡Cómo!?" fue lo que paso por mi mente, Naruto no podía hablar, es incapaz de mover su mandíbula, tanto así que Naruto es alimentado por intravenosa inyectando los nutrientes directamente a su torrente sanguíneo, Kakuzu nos pidió que colocásemos nuestra mano en el cuello y dijésemos cualquier cosa, ¿no podía ser que así fue que aprendió el nombre de Hinata?

— Sus labios no se mueven, pero tiene un ligero control sobre sus cuerdas bocales y lengua — respondió — lo que parecen gruñidos o quejidos son en realidad son intentos de el por estructurar palabras, obviamente sin poder mover su boca, estas no van a salir y no resultaran del todo claras.

Jamás había visto este aspecto de Kakuzu, claro está, nunca lo acompañaba sus consultas, realmente parecía un doctor de verdad y no el "Rey Lich" que acordamos Karin y yo.

Abrió la carpeta y saco unas notas, esas habían sido escrita por él, no las recordaba — el chico no tan solo no puede mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, tampoco parece sentir dolor… — comento, nuevamente clavo su mirada en nosotros — pero si hay algo que me sorprende es su musculatura…

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — pregunte de inmediato, esta vez su mirada me produjo un terrible escalofrió, quizás me anticipe al retractarme con el título que le habíamos dado.

— Me decepcionas Sakura…que no te hayas dado cuenta de algo como eso — Kakuzu retrajo su bata blanca mostrándonos su brazo, el cual mostraba cierto grado de musculatura — cuando los músculos no se usan, se atrofian; lo cual es normal en pacientes de este tipo, sin embargo… — hizo una pausa y soltó su manga nuevamente — la musculatura de este chico está en un nivel muy bajo de deterioro, en lugar de un nivel moderado de deterioro como debería presentar tomando en cuenta que el accidente fue hace dos años.

¿Realmente no me había dado cuenta de algo tan básico y evidente como eso?, no pude evitar analizar lo que Kakuzu nos decía en ese momento, porque Naruto presentaba una musculatura aun maciza, o relativamente maciza después de dos años de completa inactividad y movilidad.

— Siendo honesto, este chico podría salir por si solo del estado en el que se encuentra... — comento Kakuzu, palabras que nos sorprendieron, entonces sería posible que Naruto simplemente se curara por sí solo, cuando le dirigí nuevamente la mirada pude verla aunque la cubría su máscara, aquella sonrisa odioso y cínica que lo distinguía — Claro esta, probablemente le tomaría unos cuarenta años a su cuerpo recuperarse por si solo.

El comentario fue por demás innecesario, tanto que, mi persona como Hinata nos molestamos ante semejante desprecio, recuperando su compostura, Kakuzu regreso a su esta "Medico" y continuo con su explicación — hablando enserio…aún tengo que hacer varias pruebas, pero este chico posee un regeneración increíble, el que su cuerpo pueda sanar en tan solo dos años de esa manera, va más allá de lo sorprendente, es casi un regalo divino — pude ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos vidriosos, si Naruto tenía algo especial, estaba segura de que Kakuzu lo quería para hacer dinero.

— Ka…Kakuzu sensei — llamo Hinata de forma tímida y emocionada por la noticia de la posible recuperación de Naruto — si…si Naruto realmente puede sanar de esa manera milagrosa como dice…¿porque sigue en ese estado? — añadió

Los ojos de Kakuzu se posaron en mí, básicamente pidiéndome que respondiera, rápidamente analice la pregunta de Hinata con la información proporcionada por Kakuzu llegando a una posible solución la cual se escapó de mis labios — Cancer…

La sonrisa de Hinata rápidamente se desvaneció ante la palabra que se escapó de mi boca. El cáncer se produce cuando las células se reproducen de manera descontrolada, si el cuerpo de Naruto podía regenerarse y curarse a la velocidad que sugería Kakuzu, permitiéndole a sus músculos mantenerse prístinos incluso después de dos años de inactividad total, la posibilidad de que las células de Naruto se descontrolaran y produjeran algún tipo de Cancer o tumor, eran bastante altas.

Saliendo de mí análisis voltee para ver a Hinata a mi lado a punto de reventar en llanto, no me quedo de otra más que abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

— Si Naruto sufre de cáncer… ¿porque nunca fue localizado o porque sigue vivo…? — comento Kakuzu con un tono que casi hizo reventar en llanto con su ultimo comentario y me dieron ganas de romperle esa mascara suya, pero esa era sin duda era mi pregunta, una muy valida.

— Sea lo que sufre Naruto, es algo totalmente nuevo…debido a que no escuchado nunca de alguien con la habilidad de sanación de Naruto — comento Kakuzu recostándose a la silla — de algo estoy seguro, tendremos que intervenir a este chico…

— ¡¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que tendremos que abrir a Naruto cuando ni siquiera sabe lo que tiene!? — comente molesta casi gritando a Kakuzu, pude ver como su sonrisa se dibujaba ante mi pregunta, no entendía por qué o es que al igual que Hidan él se deleita en dolor de los otros

Ante mi pregunta se apuntó el índice a su cabeza y comento — porque de lo que estoy seguro; es que el cerebro deben Naruto debe haber varios tumores que le impiden su funcionamiento normal, no esta del todo desconectado de su cuerpo, creo... — deje de escuchar a Kakuzu cuando de sus labios salio la palabra "tumores", no daba credito ni sabía si había escuchado bien, "tumores" y no "tumor"; el cerebro es una parte excesivamente delicada del cuerpo, es la que comanda el cuerpo en sí…aunque existen tumores benignos y malignos, jamás he escuchado de un paciente con varios tumores en el cerebro que viva normalmente…o que siga con vida en primer lugar…

— La buena noticia, es que Hidan a determinado que Naruto ES capaz de soportar la anestesia en caso de ser necesaria — comento mientras abría la carpeta para revisar unas notas, las levanto y pude ver la caótica escritura de Hidan en ella, si hay algo que no podía negar de Hidan, por más loco y mal hablado que fuese, su habilidad para mantener a un paciente caminando entre la vida y la muerte es indiscutible, casi siento que lo disfruta, es capaz de aplicar la cantidad exacta de anestesia para poner a dormir a cualquier paciente a la cuenta de tres sin matarlos.

Hinata no entendía a que se refería en "caso de ser necesaria" de inmediato le explique que en algunos casos de operaciones de cerebro, es necesario que el paciente este consiente para determinar el flujo de la misma.

— Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a ver a mi paciente, cuando "termine" con él se los haré saber para que puedan retirarlo — dicho esto nos dejó sin siquiera mirar atrás, Hinata temblaba de pensar que Naruto sufriera de Cancer, la sola idea le producía un terrible dolor en lo más profundo de su ser.

Realmente me arrepentí de traer a Hinata a escuchar el diagnostico de Kakuzu, la ayude a ponerse pie y la lleve a la cafetería para que comiera algo y se tranquilizara.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan…a la expectativa, tan nerviosa, un terrible escalofrió recorría todo mi ser de pies a cabeza, las palabras "tumores" y "cerebro" me aterraban, uno puede ser bastante tratable, dos pueden ser realmente malo pero más de dos…no recuerdo haber leído de algún caso así…

A la media hora mi teléfono repica, estremeciéndonos a ambas, sin siquiera revisar contesto y pregunto quién es, Karin se encontraba al otro lado y su voz se escuchaba distante y apagada, pregunte de inmediato por Naruto, como se encontraba.

— Naruto está bien…pero… — una pausa incomoda por parte de Karin me produjo un vacío en el estómago — …Sakura, tienes que ver esto…

**Hola a todos, espero disfruten estén disfrutando del fic :D, recuerdan que les dije que esto iba a ser un two shot, posiblemente un threeshot…bueno descarten eso…este fic posiblemente se extienda hasta los cinco o seis caps -.-; doy gracias por la creatividad que me ha entregado Dios, pero hay veces que…bueno, no se puede hacer nada…salvo por usar lo que se nos dio :D**

**Disclaimer, no soy médico, por ende he tenido que investigar un poco para hacer este fic y hacer memoria a otras cosas que he visto y leído anteriormente, así que…bueno…entiendo que debo hacer referencia a la medicina por la temática del fic, pero no esperen que sea 100% exacto…aun que si procurare darle la mayor lógica posible**

**Saludos, espero sus reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo…que tardara un poco ya que actualizare ahora ****Un fin de semana para recordar**** y voy a preparar el segundo cap (y posiblemente el tercero tamibien) de ****¡A la fuerza!**** Ya que tengo como meta terminarlo con el año (es su temática) y ya se hizo larga la despida, hasta el siguiente, cuídense, cya :D**


	3. Bajo el ala de un demonio

**(*) las palabras con asterisco a un lado, su significado, más bien su explicación se encuentra en las notas del autor al fondo, honestamente es primera vez que tengo que hacer esto, pero es debido a lo técnico del fic**

**Bajo el ala de un demonio.**

Me arrepentí como nunca en mi vida de haber llevado a Hinata al hospital, verla quebrarse ante las horribles imágenes de las tomografías de Naruto, caer de rodillas con toda esperanza de ver curado a su quiero Naruto derramándose por sus ojos, las imágenes eran tan explicitas que no se necesitaba ser un médico para entenderlas.

El único que no parecía asombrado era Kakuzu, ya que Kabuto, Karin y yo estábamos atónitos, era algo nunca antes visto, sin precedente, no se me ocurre un término médico que defina el estado actual de nuestro querido rubio, el hecho de que Naruto siquiera estuviera vivo era un milagro en sí, el que estuviera consiente o voluntad divina o algún pacto satánico.

Si tuviera que describir las tomografías de alguna manera, diría que Naruto sufre de "acné cerebral", primero que nada el cerebro de Naruto se veía ligeramente inflamado, ambos lóbulos, izquierdo y derecho, tenían una cantidad sin precedente de tumores en la superficie de estos, conté unos diecisiete en el izquierdo y veinte en el derecho, sin mencionar que el área interna de estos, tres del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo.

Estos era ligeramente más grande que los que se encontraban en la superficie pero aun considerados como pequeños, dos de ellos se encontraban en área blanda del cerebro e intervenirles, mientras los otros tres era una historia distinta, dos de ellos, del lado derecho se formaba cerca del cerebelo, presionándolo fuertemente, y el ultimo mucho más abajo, cerca del tallo cerebral.

¿Cómo rayos no se detectó esto antes? No existe forma de que esto sea reciente, pero el razonamiento de Kakuzu era otro.

Tras el incidente, el cerebro de Naruto debió recibir una fuerte contusión, el cual debió lastimarlo seriamente para colocar a Naruto en el estado que se encontraba actualmente; recuerdo que cuando se hizo las tomografías iniciales de Naruto su cerebro mostraba traumatismo, varias áreas dañadas e inflamación en general, Tsunade-sama no pudo intervenirlo debió al alto riesgo de una hemorragia cerebral durante la operación sin mencionar que el estado de Naruto era demasiado delicado he inestable en ese momento para algún tipo de intervención.

Las tomografías originales mostraban un daño fuerte en el cerebelo, pero en las nuevas tomografías el daño al cerebelo se había reducido considerablemente, quizás lo que Kakuzu decía de las habilidades regenerativas de Naruto eran ciertas.

Según el razonamiento de Kakuzu, los tumores que vemos son el equivalente a las "_costras_" que se forman en la piel cuando nos cortamos, a medida que el cerebro de Naruto sanaba y se desinflamaba, debieron empezar a formarse estos micro tumores que vemos en las tomografías debido a la reproducción celular masiva de Naruto, tal cual había predicho, la habilidad regenerativa de Naruto lo hacía propenso al Cancer, pero nunca espere que fuera algo de esta magnitud.

Era obvio que esos tumores interferían con la transferencia de información del cerebro, lo cual mantenía a Naruto en ese estado, pero no explicaba el porque se encontraba consciente; si podíamos remover los tumores, acorde al análisis de Kakuzu, Naruto poder terminar de recuperarse por sí solo en un pocos meses...por lo menos a nivel recuperar su motricidad, después vendría el proceso de rehabilitación.

Claro está, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, para eliminar todos esos tumores se requeriría abrir por completo la cabeza de Naruto, ya que el tratamiento de Radioterapia* esta fuera de lugar debido a la localización de los tumores, y dado que estos tumores y su cantidad en si son extraños, dudo mucho que la Quimioterapia* funcione del todo o tomaría una gran cantidad de tiempo en surtir efecto; sin embargo una palabra de la boca de Kakuzu avivo la pequeña llama de esperanza que estaba a punto de extinguirse, "presupuesto"

Quizás la palabra no animó del todo a Hinata, a mí sí lo hizo, Kakuzu vive de dos cosas, dinero y reputación, sin la segunda no puede conseguir lo primero, nunca entrega un presupuesto al menos que el paciente sea tratable.

Tras realizar unas últimas tomografías en el cuerpo de Naruto y tomar varias muestras de sangre, había terminado con los exámenes de Naruto, una vez que analizara toda la información recopilada le llegar a Hinata por medio de Sakura los costos de la operación.

Ese día ya había comenzado mal, y no pudo terminar peor, llevar a Hinata de vuelta a su casa me partió el corazón, verla quebrada, sin luz en sus ojos, llegando a la mansión Hyuuga le pregunte si quería que la ayudara a llevar a Naruto de vuelta a su habitación.

— Esta bien Sakura, yo puedo sola, gracias por todo — me respondió con una sonrisa que obviamente era fingida.

Hinata no podía trabajar, no sin nadie que le cuidara a Naruto, el dinero que me había dado era del subsidio que le daba su familia para mantener los gastos de Naruto, los cuales no eran precisamente baratos, de hecho, la habitación de Hinata ni siquiera era una normal.

Habían combinado dos habitaciones, la suya con la de al lado, la otra se había convertido en una pequeña sala de hospital para cuidar a Naruto, tuve que entrenarla para usar cada equipo que instalamos para monitoriear a Naruto, cuidarlo, atender las necesidades del rubio día y noche, ni siquiera se daba el lujo de llevar una vida normal en su propio cuarto.

La dedicación y amor que tenía por Naruto era algo que nunca había visto; tengo que salvar a Naruto a como dé lugar, porque temo que si lo pierdo, temo por la vida de Hinata…alguien como ella no soportaría perder a un ser tan preciado, mucho menos a uno que a dedicado vida y alma, yo no alimentaba falsas esperanzas en Hinata, si alguien podía salvar a Naruto, ese era Kakuzu, la pregunta sería, ¿a que "costo"?

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana fue ¡tortuosa!, Kakuzu jamás se retrasa con los resultados de los exámenes, sin embargo cada vez que le preguntaba acerca de ellos simplemente me ignoraba o me enviaba al diablo, con un demonio, ganas no me faltan para matar a este hombre, lo único que me contenía era pensar en Naruto, porque mi Juramento como médico valía nada frente a este hombre.<p>

Media semana transcurrió hasta que algo extraño ocurrió.

Todo el equipo se encontraba en nuestra oficina, Hidan alabando a quien quien, Kabuto en una esquina leyendo un libro, Karin frente a la computadora, Kakuzu recostado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa, y yo…recostada en la mesa como niño en pupitre, pensativa de qué hacer con el caso de Naruto…un día más en el equipo Kakuzu.

El teléfono interno repico, no era para nada raro, era Tsunade-sama pidiendo a nuestro equipo que nos preparáramos, una ambulancia llegaría en unos trece minutos con un herido de bala.

— Sakura, tú te quedas, los demás, preparen el Quirofano, nos reuniremos con ustedes en un momento — comando con su voz tosca mientras se acomodaba en su silla, ahora ESO era raro, Kakuzu tenía por costumbre ignorar las ordenes de Tsunade-Sama, pero el que las acatara de inmediato…y el que le pidiera a todo el mundo que se retirara menos a mí…algo tramaba Kakuzu, fuera lo que fuera hay dinero de por medio.

Sin que me lo pidiera me senté de mala gana en la silla frente a su escritorio, y saco un par de carpetas y me entrego una, la abrí y siendo honesta no me sorprendió para nada los costos de la operación de Naruto, dinero suficiente como para comprarme unas cinco casas junto todo su amueblado e interior, considerando lo complicado de la operación de Naruto, casi me sentí alagada.

— Ese es el presupuesto…SI tú y Karin participan en la operación… — se dirigió a mí con su tosco tono de voz.

Ante semejante comentario no pude ocultar mi rechazo e ira — ¿Disculpe…? — pregunte sin poder ocultar la sed de sangre que asomaba en mis ojos.

Existe una regla no escrita a nivel médico, más que una regla es algo considerado como Tabú en cuanto a cirugías se refiere, uno jamás, JAMÁS debe intervenir a un familiar o persona cercana, el tener una relación tan cercana o íntima con el paciente puede causar errores y comprometer la cirugía y vida del paciente.

Era obvio que Karin y yo tendríamos que retirarnos del equipo temporalmente, debido a nuestra relación con Naruto, Karin es su prima sanguínea, y yo, su amiga de toda la vida, casi podría considerarme su hermana.

Deslizo la otra carpeta y la abrí de golpe, lo primero que vi fue el expediente de un Neuro-cirujano muy reconocido _Y_ compañero de facultad de Tsunade-Sama, Orochimaru.

Pase su la hoja del expediente y cuando vi el precio de la operación casi salen mis ojos de su cuenca, el dinero que pedía Kakuzu era suficiente para comprar dos mansiones Hyuuga, con todo interior y terreno.

— Ese es el precio contratando a Orochimaru como asistente y especialista si ustedes se retiran del equipo — añadió con una satisfacción que no podía ocultar.

Apreté mis puños tan fuerte que al sentir el dolor en mis palmas los abrí de golpe, como aprendiz para la especialidad de cirugía no podía darme el lujo de lastimarme mis manos por algo como esto, al igual que un pianista, mis manos valen más que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Pensándolo bien, podía dejarlo hasta aquí e ir con Orochimaru, pero si por algo me mostraba su expediente significaba que los servicios de Orochimaru no serían tan fáciles de adquirir, ¡este maldito!, se burlaba en mi carao, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo, a decir verdad, discutir con este hombre no me lleva a ningún lado, todo lo que hace tiene una razón de ser y si revela un carta como esta, quiere decir que tiene dos más ocultas bajo su manga

Solo me quedaba tragarme mi orgullo y sentarme nuevamente, tratar de pensar que hacer con Naruto, no hay forma de que Hinata y yo podamos pagar semejante precio, no sin recurrir a su familia o a medios ilegales…

— Sakura… — mi cabeza giro de forma automática al escuchar su voz llamándome, una sonrisa maliciosa se escondía bajo esa odiosa mascara.

— Veras Sakura… — comenzó por enderezarse, colocar sus manos sobre la mesa y entrelazar sus dedos, clavando aquellos ojos vidriosos en mi — …yo no solo trabajo en este hospital…también tengo otros clientes…clientes que prefieren cierto grado de anonimato…

— Un segundo, ¿quiere decir…? — aun que molesta, tenia preguntar aunque ya tenía idea de que se refería, asintió a lo que me suponía, intervenciones clandestinas, honestamente esto fue lo primero que se me cruzo por mi mente cuando pensé en medios ilegales, y el hecho de que Kakuzu me hablaba de ellos me producía un horrible escalofrió.

— Mafiosos, criminales, carteles, tu nómbralos, muchos de ellos han recurrido a mí en el pasado…y en el presente — porque no me sorprende, alguien que ama tanto el dinero, y con habilidades de su calibre era de esperarse que hubiera hecho ese tipo de cosas en el pasado, y el hecho de me lo dijera en la cara demuestra que no tiene miedo de ser atrapado…eso si ES QUE es posible atraparlo…

Respire hondo para calmarme lo mire fijamente a los ojos y me atreví hacer otra pregunta necia — y…que tiene que ver eso con migo…

— Dentro de… — Kakuzu miro su reloj y continuo — nueve minutos va a llegar un paciente de herida de bala…TU paciente, tu Sakura vas dirigir esta cirugía… — la sonrisa visible no me daba la más mínima confianza, aun no sabíamos DONDE se encontraba alojada la bala, podía ser en una pierna, o entre el pulmón y el corazón, no sabíamos nada y me estaba nombrando la ¿cirujana principal?

Posó su morena mano sobre la carpeta con el presupuesto de Orochimaru y continuo — Te propongo lo siguiente…si tienes el talento para tratar estas heridas, puedo darte la oportunidad de convertirte en mi "cosechadora", todo el dinero que ganes de estas operaciones...anónimas...sumaran para los gastos de la operación de tu amigo Naruto… — en ese preciso instante comprendí lo que mi maestra intento advertirme, "muchos de los asistentes que ha tenido Kakuzu en el pasado han abandonado el Hospital o simplemente han desaparecido" obviamente no era la primera a la que encontraba en algún estado de desesperación y le ofrecía este trato digno de un demonio, donde el tenia todo que ganar y uno todo por perder.

El aceptar esto, seria traicionar todo lo he jurado, seria violar una de las prohibiciones marcadas en la ética médica, la práctica ilegal de la medicina, si era atrapada, lo perdería todo, mi licencia médica, mi futuro, y cualquier posibilidad de curar a Naruto y devolverle su vida a Hinata, por si fuera poco el tiempo apremiaba, el reloj corría y la ambulancia se acercaba, este desgraciado estuvo buscando la oportunidad adecuada para jugar esta carta.

— Este presupuesto… — no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, tenía que estar loca — es definitivo…¿no subirá con el pasar de los meses, no se alterara bajo ninguna condición? No seré su esclava eterna por aceptar esto — pregunte nerviosa y bañada en sudor.

— Con respecto a lo primero…, este presupuesto está calculado con dos años de vigencia, tomando en cuanta cualquier posible variable que pudiese afectar a Naruto para la intervención, no tan solo eso, también me asegurare de cubrir tus rastros y faltas, a nivel del hospital, te encontraras tan legal como cualquier trabajador honesto, tu licencia no peligrara, en cuanto transporté he identidad se refiere, te daré la información necesaria para cuidar esos aspectos tuyos, y en cuanto a la duración de tus servicios se refiere, solo serán requeridos HASTA que pagues en su totalidad la operación — respondió muy tranquilo.

— Un segundo, acaba de decir que el costo de la operación…¡¿puede ser menor?! — pregunte sobresaltada, e incluso algo animada, Kakuzu asintió a mi pregunta

— A diferencia de Karin, tú captaste rápido mi lenguaje Sakura, soy un médico, pero también soy un hombre de negocios, ¿o preferirías el término Mercenario? — añadio de forma cínica, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, si Kakuzu pide un precio, no acepta un centavo menos, pero tampoco acepta un centavo más…si este puede dañar su imagen o reputación…personalmente considero imposible hacer la imagen de este hombre más tétrica de lo que ya es

— Seremos un equipo, yo recibo los pedidos, tú los atiendes, tú los cobras y pagas la operación de tu querido amigo, una vez que terminemos con su intervención, regresaremos a la normalidad, así que Sakura… ¿qué opinas de mi propuesta? — preguntó, sentía que un demonio se encontrase frente de mi ofreciendo el cielo y tierra a cambio de mi alma.

— Que opinó…opino que vamos tarde para una cirugía y nuestro paciente no es de los que puede esperar — acaba de firmar un pacto con el diablo, lo sabía al ver la expresión macabra dibujada en su rostro, se levantó y salimos de inmediato en dirección con al Quirofano.

Acaba de violar mi ética profesional, posiblemente acaba de destruir mi vida como la conozco por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, si no es que para siempre…pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para salvar a Naruto de su estado y a Hinata de caer en la desesperación total, así tenga que estar bajo el ala de este demonio que lleva por nombre Kakuzu…

**Bueno Crimela, espero este fic siga cumpliendo con tus expectativas, porque aun faltan muchas sorpresas más :D**

**Nuevamente no soy médico y he tenido que investigar un poco acerca del Cancer y los tumores para hacer este fic, obviamente la mayor parte de la información es básica, pero funciona, espero sus reviews, y si hay un médico en la sala…lo agradezco aún más :D **

**Hasta el siguiente, cap, abajo dejo la explicación breve de las dos terapias contra el cáncer, honestamente haciendo este tipo de fics se aprende algo :D**

**Radioterapia:** **La radioterapia usa ondas de alta energía para dañar o matar las células cancerosas y prevenir el crecimiento de estas, la radioterapia no es normalmente útil para erradicar células cancerosas que han metastizado a otros órganos del cuerpo.**

**Quimioterapia: ****La quimioterapia hace referencia al uso de fármacos para matar las células cancerosas. Puede ser administrada oralmente o inyectada en vena.**

**Bueno, quitando eso, espero estén disfrutando del fic :D **


	4. La prueba de Kakuzu

**Aclaratoria:**

narración

— Dialogo —

**(*) el significado de estas palabras se encuentra hasta el final del cap**

* * *

><p><strong>La prueba de Kakuzu.<strong>

Tan pronto entramos al quirófano, Kakuzu informo que yo sería líder del equipo por esta intervención, a lo cual hubieron tres tipo de reacciones.

— ¿¡Sakura va a qué cosa?! — la sorpresiva, molesta y con un poco de celos por parte de Karin, ella tenía más tiempo trabajando con Kakauzu que yo, y hasta donde tengo entendido, ella no realizado tenido su primera intervención.

Ella no estudió para ser enfermera (sin menos preciarlas, ya que son muy importantes en cada lugar que se les necesite) de hecho, en las pruebas de la facultad, Karin tenía una gran habilidad en el para cualquier tipo de cirugía, un gran pulso, nervios de acero, y habilidad para actuar rápido, pero…bajo la tutéela de Kakazu le había tocado ser su enfermera, y hacia un trabajo innegablemente excepcional.

— ¡Si, hoy correrá la sangre del inocente, las manos de Sakura por fin ex…! — la ruidosa, larga y fanática por parte de Hidan, quien por su rezo insensato, era fácil darse cuenta que quería la muerte del paciente en mis manos.

Para su desgracia, y mi bendición…lo cual no sé cómo puedo considerar eso una bendición; el carácter Sadomasoquista de Hidan, le impedía matar o dejar ir a alguien tan fácil; después de verlo trabajar repetidamente bajo los comandos de Kakuzu, de alguna forma me sentía tranquila (lo cual me aterraba un poco esa tranquilidad que me trasmitía Hidan) el hecho de tenerlo como mi anestesiólogo….

Y por último la silenciosa y misteriosa reacción de Kabuto, no hizo comentario alguno ante las ordenes de Kakuzu, por el contrario, tan pronto mis ojos se cruzaron los suyos, no me quedo más opción que detenerme a estudiar aquella tan extraña mirada, sentí que conocía el significado tras las palabras de Kakuzu, no pude evitar preguntarme, si acaso…Kabuto también fue alguna vez un "cosechador"

— ¿Que sabemos del paciente? — pregunte de forma secante e imperativa, silenciando las protestas de Karin quien me miro con desprecio por un momento, respiro profundo y su expresión aunque furiosa se mostró resignada a seguir mis órdenes.

— Policía, herido de bala en la pierna izquierda, la herida se encuentra orientada a la cara interna del muslo — me informo Kabuto con tono profesional, ahora…eso era problemático, si la vena femoral* había sido lastimada, este hombre no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida.

— La ambulancia se encontraba cerca, y al parecer alguien lograron disminuir el sangrado con un torniquete, también han podido darle algo de plasma para evitar perderlo — añadió Karin, si han podido darle plasma, quiere decir que conociamos su tipo de sangre, lo cual era bueno, y me conseguía más tiempo.

Al escuchar el bullicio de los paramédicos acercándose, Kakuzu y yo nos hicimos a un lado para dejar pasar a nuestro…a MI paciente.

Los paramédicos entraron con el policía en la camilla agonizando, el torniquete estaba hecho con tela, posible de una camisa, la mancha de sangre era evidente, me quede un instante observándola para tratar de determinar cuanta sangre había perdido este hombre.

— ¿Cuantas unidades de plasma le han dado hasta ahora? — pregunte a uno de los paramédicos, el cual me respondio que unas cuatro, cada unidad consta de medio litro de sangre, lo que indicaba que este hombre ha perdido hasta ahora más de dos litros de sangre, con el constante suministro de plasma que ha tenido, no debería tener problemas de falta de oxígeno

Mientras los paramédicos trasladaban de la camilla de la ambulancia a la del quirófano, pedí a uno de ellos que estaba inerte, pidiera unas cuatro unidades más de plasma al banco de sangre del hospital, mientras Karin, Kabuto y yo nos posicionamos del lado izquierdo del paciente.

— ¡Hidan, necesito que coloques este hombre en el limbo en este instante, Kakuzu-sensei, asista a Hidan! — mi comando nuevamente produjo distintas reacciones, Kakuzu se vio complacido ante mis órdenes, nuevamente Hidan empezó gritar y hacer un escándalo innecesario por mis órdenes, mientras que Karin y Kabuto a mi lado se sorprendieron ya que ellos entendía muy bien el significado de "colocar en el Limbo"

"Colocar en el Limbo" es una expresión que usa Kakuzu, un comando para Hidan que quiere decir "disminuye su ritmo cardiaco tanto como sea vitalmente posible, y mantelo ahí hasta que termine, o muera"

— ¡¿Que pretendes lograr con pedirle eso a Hidan?! — pregunta Karin eufórica.

— Este hombre está sangrando demasiado, no en cantidad, pero si constante, o bien la femoral fue lastimada, o tiene problemas de coagulación — respondí a la pregunta de Karin mirándola de reojo — necesitamos reducir el sangrado lo más pronto posible, de lo contrario, no podremos succionar la sangre lo suficientemente rápido para que pueda localizar y reparar los daños — complete mi explicación.

Pude ver una mirada pensativa en sus ojos por un instante, por lo visto comprendió lo que me buscaba con darle a Hidan esa orden, asintió y pidió de inmediato un tubo de succión.

La única forma que se me ocurrió de reducir el sangrado, era reducir el ritmo cardiaco de este hombre, siendo honesta, esta era una decisión riesgosa y poco ética…una decisión que Kakuzu tomaría…creo que después de dos meses de trabajos con él, sus decisiones empezaban a influir en las mías, y eso que esta sería mi primera intervención

Kabuto ayudo a Kakuzu a conectar el electrocardiógrafo* al paciente, el cual…se comportaba bastante bien para tener una herida agonizante en su pierna, el plasma que pedí había llegado, tomaron rápidamente una vena en el brazo, y empezaron administrárselo.

Me erizo cada bello de mi cuerpo el ver a Kakuzu tomar la máscara para la anestecia, acercársela al rostro del policía y decirle "hora de dormir…", casi sentí que veía una especie de verdugo en lugar de un trabajando…

— tres…dos…uno…¡LISTO! — tan pronto escuche el listo de Hidan fue una señal para mí para ponerme a trabajar, Kabuto procedió a remover el torniquete, la herida me era extrañamente familiar, era más grande de lo que esperaba y me producía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo decidí no darle mucha importancia por ahora, para mi suerte, la herida se encontraba ligeramente a la izquierda del centro del muslo, al menos que fuera muy profunda y apuntara hacia afuera, no habría riesgo de que la femoral hubiera sido lastimada, lo cual me quito un peso de encima.

Introduje el tubo de succión para remover la sangre y extendí mi mano para pedirle una tijera a Karin para cortar parte del pantalón y tener mejor visión, no habia terminado de pedirle el instrumente cuando ya me la estaba entregando.

Tengo que admitir que el trabajar con este equipo, siendo líder, fue más satisfactorio y eficiente de lo que alguna vez toco siendo asistente, e incluso cuando trabajaba con Tsunade-sama, no necesitaba pedirle nada a Karin, solo colocar extender mi mano ella me entrega lo que necesitaba, cuando lo necesitaba.

Hidan, por más escandaloso que fuse, no se despegaba de su máquina y mantenía a este hombre tan estable que solo notaba un cambio en su ritmo cardiaco por no más de un segundo, hasta que lo regresaba al "Limbo"

En cuanto a Kabuto, sus ojos eran extraordinariamente dotados, a medida que la sangre salía localizaba casi de inmediato las distintas arterias y venas dañadas por la bala…la cual se convirtió en verdadero dolor de cabeza poco después de que empezamos a succionar la sangre.

— Con un demonio…una bala punta hueca… — maldije al ver la prime esquirla de esta, sabía que esa herida me resultaba familiar; en la academia me tocó trabajar con un cuerpo de un hombre que murió por una bala de este tipo, esto, estaba a punto de volverse muy problemático.

Tanto Kabuto como Karin a mi lado se confundieron al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, Kakuzu procedió a explicar la diferencia entre una bala normal y estas.

— A diferencia de las balas convencionales, este tipo de balas, una vez que entra en su blanco, se deforma y se abre como una flor, causando mucho más daño que una normal — explico tal cual maestro, y como no serlo, interviene mafiosos y criminales de manera clandestina.

— En algunos casos…¡como este…! — Replique molesta y preocupada — la bala se convierte en una granada fragmentaria dentro del cuerpo, dejando esquirlas metálicas por todos lados…

No podía hacer nada, salvo trabajar, seguimos succionando sangre y reparando el daño hasta que el cuerpo de la bala nos detuvo, extraer esta cosa seria un verdadero problema, podría arruinar todo el trabajo que llevaba hasta el momento, y tal cual temía, falta gran parte de la bala, poco menos de la mitad, pero a nivel de esquirlas, eso es bastante, tendría que empezar a buscar los pedazos tan pronto retirara el proyectil, la única ventaja es que resultaría mucho más fácil remover el proyectil faltando ese pedazo.

— Hidan, necesito que avives un poco su corazón — pedí sin apartar un segundo mis ojos de la herida; con sumo placer, Hidan aplico una cantidad muy pequeña de adrenalina al policía para que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido.

— ¿Vez algún otro sangrado Kabuto? — le pregunte examinando la herida, este negó, al parecer, habíamos reparado las venas y arterias dañadas y detenido los sangrados, solo faltaba extraer la bala, la cual me tomo casi cinco minutos remover, sin lastimar o cortar ninguna de las arterias reparadas, no quería iniciar otro sangrado.

Una vez removida inspeccione la herida una vez más, podía ver varios picos metálicos brillar ante la luz que Karin me proporciono al colocarme una linterna en mi frente, pude ver también un poco del hueso, pero no mostraba ningún tipo de daño significante, por el contrario, la bala parecía detenerse donde comenzó el hueso, este disparo tuvo que ser a mucha distancia, aunque se deforme, este tipo de balas puede romper el hueso.

Ahora, el problema sería de extraer todos los fragmentos de balas, a lo cual Kabuto demostró nuevamente él porque era una leyenda en la facultad de medicina.

Pidió un carro de quirófano, así como la bala y los fragmentos que había extraído hasta el momento, perdí mis ojos en la herida, pero gane unos más importantes, Kabuto tenía una habilidad "espacial" asombrosa, con solo los fragmentos podía armar la bala en su cabeza como si se tratase de una computadora y decirme si faltaba un pedazo o no, para ser un cirujano, tener esta habilidad ayuda, si no es que es un requisito, pero nunca había visto una de semejante calibre.

— Debieras verlo armar un rompecabezas — comento Karin a mi lado entre risas — sin importar la pieza que saque, la coloca donde cree que va hasta armarlo por completo.

Tengo que admitir que estaba impresionada ante la habilidad de Kabuto, a medida que la bala se iba completando, empezaba a detallar los fragmentos que faltaban, antes de que siquiera los extrajera.

— Sakura, tenemos la bala completa — me informo Kabuto calmado mientras regresaba a mi lado, lo cual me produjo un tremendo alivio, inspeccioné una vez más la herida con ayuda de Kabuto para asegurarme de que no quedara ningún cabo suelto, tras cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien, procedí a curar y desinfectar los músculos dañados.

Debido al tamaño de la herida, suturarla no se me era posible, opte por un sello superficial para evitar infecciones, seguido a esto coloque una parche de gasa y por último, procedí a vendar el área de la herida en el muslo.

— Creo que terminamos…Hidan, regrésalo — comente aliviada y recuperando el aliento, Hidan se quejó ante mi comando, al parecer quería tenerlo en ese estado mucho más tiempo, pero accedió y se encargó de regular el ritmo cardiaco a un más normal y estable, pasado unos diez minutos de monitoreo, procedió a desconectarlo de los equipos.

Observe el reloj sobre la entrada del quirófano, había transcurrido una hora y media desde que comenzamos, honestamente no sentí que pasase tanto tiempo, admito que me tomó un rato remover todas las esquirlas, pero no quedaba de otra, dejarlas dentro, podrían causar infecciones, daños a las arterias cercanas, y severos problemas si este señor llegase a exponerse a fuertes campos magnéticos como los de un tomógrafo*.

Realmente la sensación y presión de estar bajo la luz y sosteniendo el bisturí es totalmente distinta, me sentía exhausta y sin aliento, quizás porque se trataba de mi primera vez interviniendo a un paciente vivo, y no aun cuerpo sin vida de la facultad.

— Buen trabajo — aquella voz me sorprendió, levante la mirada al observatorio del Quirofano para encontrar a Tsunade sonriéndome, le sonreí de vuelta, aunque la mascarilla en mi rostro la oculto.

— Ya pueden retirarlo… — ordene aliviada quitándome la mascarilla, mientras retiraban al paciente del quirófano.

Sentí una palmada en mi espalda de parte de Karin, quien me mira celosa por el hecho de haber tenido una intervención real antes que ella, pero no negaba mi buen trabajo.

— Estoy seguro que esta experiencia te será útil dentro de poco — comento Kabuto mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se retiraba, el comentario en cierta forma verificaba lo que me supuse…pero sería mejor dejar las sospechas y preguntarle directamente, aunque dudo mucho que alguien quisiera hablar de algo tan obscuro como eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras terminar mi trabajo, el resto del grupo regresó a la oficina de Kakuzu, yo por mi parte, decidí ir a ver los frutos de mi trabajo.

Cuando me acercaba a la puerta de su habitación pude escuchar una voces proveniente del interior, el de una niño y una mujer llorando y agradeciendo de que su esposo y padre se encontraban bien.

— ¿No piensas entrar? — la voz de mi maestra me sobre salto, me gire de golpe para encontrar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No tengo idea del porque Kakuzu te hizo líder del grupo, pero hiciste un muy buen trabajo Sakura, realmente has crecido mucho en estos dos meses — me felicito con una expresión comparable a la de una madre reprochando a su hija, pero que luego le sonríe y abraza.

— Con Kakuzu no hay de otra, si me quedo atrás con el me vota y…quien sabe que más… — añadi nerviosa, sacándole una risa a Tsunade-sama.

— Ven, esto también es parte de tu trabajo, dar la cara cuando lo haces bien…pero también cuando lo hagas mal… — sentí cierta severidad en el último comentario, pero al fin y al cabo, era cierto, esta era mi primera cirugía, una relativamente sencilla y que termino siendo un éxito, además…era mi paciente, el velar su estado actual también era parte de mi trabajo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde, mi turno había terminado, regresaba a la oficina a buscar mis cosas…y a verme con quien supuse estaría esperándome.

Sentando tal cual empresario, con sus dedos entrelazados y su cabeza reposando sobre ellos, estaba esperándome en la oficina, con nada más que lámpara de su escritorio encendida.

— Apropiado ambiente…para alguien como usted — comente sin ocultar mi desprecio por él, mientras me sentaba frente a su escritorio y estiraba

— No está nada mal — casi sentí ese comentario como un cumplido — ese conocimiento te será muy útil — añadió con malicia recostándose en su silla.

Saco de una de las gavetas de su escritorio una carpeta gruesa amarilla y me la entrega — ahí tienes toda la información que vas a necesitar, te recomiendo leerla, y descansar bastante…ya que no sabes cuándo te tocara "cosechar" para mi… — sentí cierta malicia en su voz, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

— También llévate aquel bolso — giro para ver un bolso negro junto a mis cosas — vas a necesitar eso también — añadió

Me estiré nuevamente, me levante, tome mis cosas y me despedí, ya había tenido suficiente de Kakuzu por un día, para cualquier otra información, existe el teléfono, lo único que quería era descansar y prepararme para cuando me tocase "cosechar" para él.

No tengo la más mínima idea del porqué, pero me sentía molida, solo fue una hora y media, he estado en cirugías más largas y he salido más airosa de lo que me encuentro ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ese no es…¡hey Kabuto! — llegando a la entrada del hospital distinguí a Kabuto a la distancia, y decidí responder de una vez esa pregunta que me estaba haciendo desde hace un buen rato.

Tan pronto le pregunte acerca de la "cosecha" suspiro y me pidió que lo acompañara afuera del hospital, nos sentamos en una banca en las áreas verdes del hospital y me explico su historia con Kakuzu.

Kabuto, es un "cosechador frecuente" de Kakuzu, a diferencia mía, que corría con el presupuesto de Naruto, Kabuto lo hacía para adquirir conocimiento de Kakuzu, métodos y técnicas, ya había aprendido un par de ellos, pero claro está, el precio no es bajo.

— Cuando vi las tomografías, supuse que te tocaría convertirte en cosechadora, pude imaginarme el precio que te daría — comento muy tranquilo recostándose en la banca.

— Créeme, no quieres saberlo — le comente nerviosa inclinándome hacia el frente.

— Cuando Kakuzu te llame, llámame — me pidió mientras se levantaba y sacudía los pantalones, personalmente me sorprendió su petición, se voltea y añade calmado — necesitaras de alguien con "experiencia" que te guie por el sendero que estas por transitar — con estas palabras se despide.

No pude evitar el sonreír con ironía y poco de sorpresa ante la petición de Kabuto, no sé qué se trae entre manos, pero no estaría mal tener una cara familiar cuando me toque estar rodeada de mafiosos y criminales.

Me levante, me estire nuevamente encaminada a mi apartamento con el deseo pasar una noche tranquila y reponerme tras mi primera operación…cuan equivocada estaba…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les siga gustando el fic, y ser honesto, ya no tengo idea de cuantos caps me faltan, si me pongo a contar los que tengo en la cabeza serían unos…de unos cuatro a seis, siempre y cuando a mi cabeza no se le ocurra meterle nada más -.-;<strong>

**Espero con ansias sus reviews, hasta entonces, cya :D**

**Abajo se encuentra el significado de las palabras técnicas que posiblemente no conozcan del cap: **

**Femoral: arteria localizada en la cara interna del muslo, una de suma importancia y tiene conexión, con corazón, cerebro, riñones, miembros superiores e inferiores, puede causar mucho daño si se corta.**

**Electrocardiógrafo: para hacerlo sencillo, es la máquina que están acostumbradas a ver en hospitales, series y películas que hace *pip…pip…pip…*, se usa para monitorear el ritmo cardiaco**

**Tomógrafo: Maquina que se utiliza para realizar Tomografias**


	5. La primera llamada

Narración.

— Dialogo —

_((Pensamientos))_

**Advertencias:**

Lenguaje soez

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, su respectivo dueño.

(*)trivia al final del capitulo

* * *

><p><span><strong>La primera Llamada.<strong>

A decir verdad…hubiera preferido realizar cien operaciones seguidas; en lugar de vivir aquel momento...

Jamás había sentido tanta furia…tanto dolor…creo que anoche crecí un poco como médico, ya que ahora seré capaz de dar el pésame de la forma más sincera a los pacientes que lo requieran; aquella persona seguía viva, pero en solo un ínstate destrozo todo mi ser; esa persona estaba muerta ante mis ojos.

Casi no pude dormir…cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño; al momento me despertaba agitada y paranoica, bañada en sudor y con mi corazón rompiendo mis costillas; maldecía, me lamentaba, contenía con todas mis fuerzas las lagrimas que no valían la pena derramar; para luego lanzar mi pesada, palpitante y adolorida cabeza sobre la almohada.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y creo que si dormí una hora en total era decir mucho, intente despejarme con una ducha, pero la desgraciada agua caliente no salía, sumado al estrés y frustración que ya de por si tenía, me produjo un arranque de rabia y casi terminó destrozando mi baño, termine sentada bajo la fria regadera llorando con una estúpida por unos diez minutos.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño en mi apartamento, decidí cambiarme, tomar el bolso de Kakakuzu y llame un taxi para irme al hospital; a decir verdad, mi humilde y querida morada ya no se sentía ni acogedora, ni segura…probablemente; era esa sensación la que me estaba quitando el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

— Sakura…Sakura…hey Sakura… — cuando por fin logro conciliar sueño, alguien empieza a fastidiar, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, solo sé que seguido a eso escuche un grito; que se convirtió en una discusión acalorada de dos personas, una rabiosa y otra nerviosa.

— Con un demonio… — murmure molesta, desperté de golpe, azote con tal fuerza el escritorio de reuniones de nuestra oficina, que me terminó ardiendo la palma de la mano derecha — ¡ahí quienes intentamos dormir aquí! — me levante de golpe y encontré a Kabuto sosteniendo por los brazos a Karin, quien por algún motivo sangraba por la nariz con aquella expresión rabiosa que no veía en años.

— ¿Que te pasó, porque sangras? — pregunte soñolienta y confundida.

— ¿¡Que porque sangró?, casi me rompes la nariz con ese golpe a ciegas que lanzaste, perra! — brama enardecida y tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kabuto.

La mire fastidiada, bostéese y deje caer mi cabeza nuevamente sobre el escritorio mirando al lado opuesto del dúo de idiotas, fue en eso que la Karin se apaciguo; no me importaba ni la hora, ni nada, por fin había podido tranquilizarme, y la escandalosa esta se aparece arruinarme el sueño.

— Sakura…¿qué te sucedió…? — la escuche mucho más cerca de mí, justo a mi lado, pude sentir su aliento golpeando mi cabello cuando realizo esa pregunta, sin mencionar que sentí un sincera inquietud en su voz, suspire ante su pregunta, necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba sacármelo del pecho, de lo contrario; no podría ni descansar ni conseguir la paz que buscaba, curiosamente era Karin; y no Hinata, la persona más indicada en estos momentos.

— No tienes que preocuparte por Kakuzu ni Hidan — me informa Kabuto con el mismo tono de Karin, su voz provenía del otro lado del escritorio — salieron a visitar un par de clientes…¡quise decir pacientes! — corrige con nerviosismo, sacándome una risa ante el comentario, por lo menos, podría dejar hablar sin temor de que Hidan se burlara de mi con su característico ser, ni tampoco que Kakuzu realizara comentario indiferente alguno.

— Karin…puedes quedártelo… — comente obteniendo una respuesta obvia "¿a que te refieres?" claro está, después de reflexionar un poco, me di cuenta de mi error — olvida lo que dije, probablemente no quiera nada ni nadie que tenga que ver con Naruto…

Pude sentir como empezaban brotar mis lágrimas nuevamente, me recosté en la silla y limpie mis lágrimas — anoche…Sasuke y yo… — no podía continuar, me gustaría decir que terminamos, pero no era la palabra más apropiada para lo que había ocurrido.

— Discutieron, pelearon… — tan pronto pronuncio esa palabra la detuve ya que era bastante cercano, por no decir literal a lo que ocurrió anoche.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke me esperaba en mi pequeño apartamento con una gran noticia, había sido ascendido, buscaban alguien para hacerse cargo de un puesto de alto rango en la empresa, él se ofreció, y salió ganador, el puesto era en Okinawa, al otro extremo del país, Sasuke quería llevarme, quería que por fin empezáramos a vivir junto y diéramos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

El pedir una carta de recomendación de parte de Tsunade no era problema, el problema era Naruto; no podía abandonarlo así como así, mucho menos después de encontrar a Kakuzu, quien había encendido la pálida flama de esperanza de volverlo a ver caminando, pero tan pronto Sasuke escucho su nombre, fue que todo fue de mal en peor.

— Naruto otra vez… — murmuro molesto entre dientes.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunte extrañada ante su comentario mientras tomaba un poco té.

— Naruto esto, Naruto aquello, ¿¡cuando vas a desligarte del paralitico ese!? — me grito, paralizándome en el acto; simplemente…no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Sasuke, quien se hizo llamar uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto en el pasado, acaba de referirse a él como…¿¡PARALITICO!?

Intente explicarle, intente decirle que existía la posibilidad de que Naruto se recupera, pero abordar el tema resultaba imposible, se colocaba a la defensiva, empezó a gritar diciendo que yo no le importaba, que yo era de él y no de Naruto.

Ya no pude tolerar más sus insultos, llegue al punto que tuve que colocar la taza de té en la mesa; si la sostenía un poco más, terminaría por destrozárla en mis manos, me levante y lo mire fijamente sin siquiera tratar de esconder mi indignación — En primer lugar Sasuke…Naruto no solo es mi amigo, Naruto es tan familia mía como lo eres tú, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, al igual que a Hinata.

— En segundo lugar…te GUSTE O NO…Naruto llego a mi vida ANTES de que llegaras tu…y no voy abandonarlo solo porque te quieras poner de macho y ordenármelo — añadí afilando la mirada y encaminándome hasta la puerta.

— Y en tercer lugar…o te retractas y disculpas por todo lo que acabas de decir, o te desapareces de mi vista, ahora… — añadí señalando la puerta de mi apartamento, la respuesta de Sasuke; se me acerco en silencio y tan pronto estaba a su alcance me sujeto por los brazos me acorralo contra la pared y me beso de manera posesiva y abrupta.

Tuve que dejarlo ser por un momento, el suficiente para que tuviera que soltara mis brazos; correspondí a su beso…aun que las lágrimas en mis ojos mostraban que no era así, al sentir como mi lengua bailaba a su ritmo, me libero de su agarre por un instante, eso fue todo lo que necesite.

Mi brazo izquierdo lo pasé por debajo de su derecho y me aferre firmemente a su espalda, lo empuje para conseguir un poco de espacio mientras sus brazos me envolvían, tome impulso con el derecho y lanzo un poderoso golpe a su cuerpo, el cual lo dejo sin aliento, no fue uno, me aferre aún más fuerte y lo golpeé tres veces más antes de soltarlo, me moví a la parte interna de mi apartamento y lance un directo con mi izquierda conectando en toda su mejilla derribándole.

— Karin y yo te enviamos una vez al hospital; si no te largas de una vez, vas a necesitar mucho más que unos vendajes y calmantes Sasuke… — mi voz se sentía quebrada, mis ojos derramaban lágrimas amargas y mi guardia temblorosa mostraba mi estado mental en ese momento.

— Entonces eso… — dijo despectivo escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras se colocaba de pie con la mano en la boca del estómago y tratando de recuperar el aliento — entonces es Naruto antes que yo… — añade indignado.

— Cierra la boca Sasuke…y desaparece de una buena vez… — mis brazos dejaron de temblar y puedo asegurar que Sasuke vio la muerte reflejada en mi rostro, aun así, tentando su suerte, se me acercó; supongo que creyó que podría alcanzarme, sujetarme y someterme nuevamente, para su desgracia, ya yo no soy la niña hormonal que era el pasado, soy una mujer desidia y con convicciones.

Tan pronto se puso a mi alcance, mi cuerpo reacciono como lo hubiera hecho el pasado frente a un oponente en el ring, mi zurda retrocedió, bajo un poco, lanzando un uppercut corto y rápido que conecto en su mandíbula, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, para seguidamente seguirlo con otro directo al rostro, lanzándolo al piso nuevamente.

— ¡LARGATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SASUKE! —

.

.

.

.

.

— Después de que se fue...termine destrozando mi apartamento… — termine mi relato limpiándome el rostro, nuevamente me dolía la cabeza y había llorado como una estúpida hormonal por haber recordado aquel suceso, pero a diferencia de la noche pasada; me sentía ligeramente mejor ahora que lo había hablando con alguien.

Escuche un fuerte golpe al escritorio, casi podría jurar que escuché la madera astillarse, mire de reojo a mi derecha y vi en Karin la imagen de una bestia rabiosa — Ese desgraciado…como se atreve llamar a Naruto de esa forma… — escuche sus dientes crujir de la presión que ejercía — pensar que me enamore de un hijo de puta como él...

— Querrás decir que NOS enamoramos de él… — corregí a Karin calmada y con una media sonrisa mientras la miraba, me miro de reojo con aquella expresión la cual se transformó a una de sorpresa para seguidamente reírse junto a mí.

— Peor aún…nos peleábamos a puño limpio por él… — añade Karin entre risas apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

— Disculpen… — nos llama Kabuto, podía escuchar los nervios en su llamado — que quisiste decir con que tú y…Karin enviaron al hospital a este Sasuke… — nos preguntó Kabuto nervioso, el sudor en su rostro era evidente, Karin y yo nos miramos de vuelta y nos echamos a reír, eran recuerdos amargos aquellos; pero ahora, después de terminar con Sasuke y en retrospectiva; resultaban recuerdos bastante cómicos y emocionantes.

— ¿Porque preguntas Kabuto, acaso...tienes ahora miedo de nosotras? — pregunta coqueta Karin.

— Bueno…nunca es que me sentí del todo seguro con ustedes dos cerca… — su respuesta causa la misma reacción en Karin que en mi persona, abrimos nuestros ojos como platos sorprendidas de sus palabras — se puede decir que por eso procuro no hablar más de la cuenta… — añade nervioso rascándose la nuca.

Karin y yo no pudimos contenernos más y reventarnos en carcajadas, me dolía el estómago de tanto reírme…y de no haber comido nada desde anoche.

— Voy a buscarte algo de comer, descansa un poco, te hace falta — me sugirió Karin mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa y sale dejándome sola con Kabuto.

Mire a Kabuto con malicia y le pregunte si sus palabras eran ciertas, entregándome una sonrisa nerviosa al comienzo; pero luego su expresión cambio a una más seria y preocupada, preguntándome si había leído la carpeta que me había entregado Kakuzu.

— Después de tranquilizarme un poco…la leí — después de la discusión con Sasuke, siendo la causa de nuestro rompimiento mis deseos de ayudar a Naruto…era lo menos que podía hacer, era bastante interesante, reglas bastante rígidas y muchas de ellas…explicitas…bueno, no esperaba menos del lado cínico de Kakuzu.

Un ejemplo de estas fue una que me causo mucho dolor de cabeza, por los recuerdos de las noches que viví con Sasuke…pero luego no pude evitar reírme un poco por la forma en la que Kakuzu la había redactado "No me importa si los estás haciéndolo con tu harem personal, yo llamo, tu respondes; mis clientes, tus pacientes, no son de los que se hacen esperar…" ciertamente…propio de Kakuzu.

En el bolso que Kakuzu me había entregado, era uno que parecía de un espía, un celular para recibir llamadas y que solo puede hacerlas a una cantidad muy específica de números, una máscara de zorro blanca con marcas rojas, muy similar a las que se venden en los festivales, entre otros…interesantes objetos, por decirlo menos…

— Y en serio Kabuto, ¿realmente te sientes tan intimidado por las dos chicas con las que trabajas? — le pregunte con malicia, su respuesta fue solo una sonrisa nerviosa, sacándome otra risa.

Karin regresaba con un par de emparedados y un jugo de naranja para mi vació estómago, mientras entra, la señale con el pulgar — esta pelirroja de aquí practicaba Karate en nuestro colegio — la mira y añadí — si mal no recuerdo ganó algunos torneos de Karate.

— Si; y tu fuiste la razón por la que nuestro profesor de educación física fundo un club de boxeo — añadió a mi relato con una sonrisa entregándome la comida que tanto me hacía falta.

— Y como fue…¿que una Karateka y Boxeadora terminaron convirtiéndose en médicos cirujanas…? — preguntó Kabuto aun nervioso, pregunta sensata.

Mi verdadera pasión siempre fue la medicina, para mí; el Boxeo no era más que hobby…en realidad una forma de desquitarme y liberar estress acumulado, gracias a él, conseguí autocontrol nesesario para no golpear a Naruto cada vez que fastidiaba; aunque eso no impedía que me lo imaginara cuando golpeaba el saco de arena.

Para Karin por otro lado; después de causarle una fractura a un miembro del club sin querer, empezó a buscar información de la lesión y quedo fascinada con el área de la medicina, y el Karate pasó más a segundo plano.

Yo conocí a Sasuke antes de entrar a la facultad de medicina, y Karin se le pego encima como la mosca a la miel, la tolere hasta cierto punto…pero cuando la muy babosa empezó a pasarse de la raya, fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas entre nosotras.

— Nuestras peleas en la facultad eran legendarias… — añadió Karin con una gran sonrisa — de hecho…creo que alguien corría un centro de apuestas de nuestras peleas — añade tratando de hacer memoria.

— En…enserio… — cada vez era más evidente los nervios de Kabuto, así como el sudor en su rostro.

— Nuestras peleas no eran las típicas de mujeres tirándose el pelo y arañándose, oh no, ¡claro que no! — añadí mientras terminaba de comerme mi primer emparedado — nuestras peleas eran más un combate de la MMA* que una "pelea de gatas"

Boxeo contra Karate, nadie se le ocurría entrometerse a detenernos una vez que nuestros argumentos se salían de control, solo una persona lo intentó; solo una vez, y ese fue Sasuke…quien terminó recibiendo una patada alta en la nuca por parte de Karin, y un golpe en el plexo solar* por mi parte, terminó botando espuma por la boca y desplomándose en el acto.

— Tuvimos que trasladarlo de emergencia al hospital después de eso — añadí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Y ahí…termino todo no es así…? — preguntó Kabuto aun nervioso

— ¿¡Estas bromeando!? — respondimos en unísono Karin y yo, nos miramos y ella continuó mientras yo regresaba a satisfacer mi apetito — después que salimos del hospital, empezamos a discutir de nuevo y volvimos a pelearnos, tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para separarnos.

Kabuto no hizo comentario alguno, pero su rostro, lleno de sudor era la prueba más evidente de que prefería andarse con cuidado cerca de nosotras, más aun después de que Karin me pregunto si deseaba realizar un sparring* un día de estos. Ya no practico boxeo, pero si me ejercito lo suficiente como para mis abdominales se delineen un poco, y a decir verdad, después de lo de Sasuke, me gustaría golpear algo un poco...

— ¿Huh? — el sonido de un celular resuena en la oficina, el repique bastante normal, era el de Kabuto…aun que no era del todo de él, era idéntico al que me había dado Kakuzu.

— Karin, quédate en la oficina, Kakuzu nos ha pedido a Sakura y a mi hacerle un diligencia — comenta Kabuto mientras se levanta y me hace señas para que lo siga, Karin, sin siquiera sospechar nada se despide de nosotros, y me pide que piense su propuesta mientras me retiró con Kabuto

.

.

.

.

.

Ha decir verdad, me extrañó que Kakuzu llamara a Kabuto en lugar de a mí, pero al parecer, Kabuto era el "conductor" que aparecía en la carpeta de Kakuzu.

Me monte en el carro de Kabuto, el cual…no era del todo malo, un Mitsubichi de lujo, de hace un par de años atrás, pero aun así, un muy buen carro…y un poco caro.

Coloque mi bolso en el asiento de atrás y le pregunte por nuestro paciente, en lo cual me llego un mensaje al teléfono negro de Kakuzu, con los datos de nuestro paciente.

El nombre del paciente era Kankuro, veintitrés años, miembro del grupo de yakuzas conocido por Akasuna. Esperaba tratar alguna herida de bala o algo por el estilo, pero esto parecía algo más normal, algo a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrada y explicaba por qué Kabuto conducía de manera normal, en lugar de volando por la calle.

Presentaba dolor abdominal, en la región inferior derecha, otro de los síntomas eran temblores y nauseas, sin mencionar que no ha podido defecar en los últimos días, siendo una persona que va al baño de forma regular; según el largo mensaje que me envió Kakuzu…realmente debe tener a alguien redactándole todo esto, pues no me veo a ese viejo tomándose el tiempo para escribir esto y no porque le falté pulso; ese desgraciado podría operar en medio de un terremoto escala seis sin problemas.

— ¿Apendicitis? — pregunte con sospecha mirando a Kabuto de reojo.

— Eso mismo pensé yo — me respondió Kabuto muy tranquilo, honestamente esperaba tratar algo más fuerte, pero esto…es algo en lo que ya he asistido a Tsunade-sama un par de veces.

Se lo que fuera que tuviera Kankuro, tendría que trabajarlo e ingeniármelas, esta sería mi primer trabajo en el bajo mundo, y tendría que hacerlo bien para no sumarme a las desapariciones misteriosas de Kakuzu…

* * *

><p><strong>MMA: Mixed Martial Arts, Artes Marciales Mixtas en español<strong>

**Sparring: Combate de entrenamiento en el Boxeo**

**Plexo Solar: ****es una densa red nerviosa que rodea a la ****arteria aorta****, a nivel de la primera****vértebra****lumbar, detrás del****estómago****, ****está localizado en un punto medio entre la punta inferior del****esternón****y el****ombligo****, normalmente conocido en el punto llamado como la "boca del estomago"**

**Recibir un golpe aquí, puede ser sumamente doloroso, ****Lo normal es que caigas de rodillas y se te dificulte respirar por el dolor... Puedes tener un espasmo que provoque que vomites... Y hasta puede provocar un desmayo o pérdida de conocimiento si el dolor es demasiado fuerte…con esto ultimo…ahora sabemos cómo Sasuke puso a "dormir" a Sakura cuando abandono la aldea, y por qué vemos como en los animes y series en general, cuando quieren desmañar a alguien es golpeado en este punto, quien lo diría :D**

**Y fue gracias a esa anécdota de Sakura que mi nació mi fic de Reina del Ring :D **

**Una vez que la visualice no hubo vuelta atrás, tenía que hacer un fic de Sakura Boxeando, ¡punto!**

**Conste, ¡los fics no están relacionados!**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, y ya se podrán imaginar quienes aparecen en el siguiente cap, espero seguirlos leyendo y ya voy a dejar de contar cuantos caps me faltan, este fic terminara cuando tenga que terminar, ya estoy cansado de seguir contando y que mi cabeza siga haciendo de las suyas -.-; hasta la próxima se despide su amigo, Animem4ker :D **


	6. La trampa del escorpión

**Aclaratorias**

Narración

— Dialogos —

OoC

_((pensamientos))_

(*)significado al fondo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

**La trampa del escorpión.**

Nos acercábamos a los bordes de Tokio, en dirección a lo que sería mi primera experiencia en el bajo mundo. Kabuto me pide que saque mi mascara, así como me pide que tome la suya de la guantera.

Abro la guantera encontrando una máscara blanca como la mía, pero con el diseño de un gorrión — como se supone que debo llamarte, ¿Tori?* — le pregunte con ironía.

Kabuto soltó una risa, demostrándome que era el nombre correcto, suspire y se la entregue tan pronto nos detuvimos en semáforo; vire para tomar mi bolso del puesto de atras y sacar de este mi mascara — ¿Kitsune?* — me preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Bastante obvio ¿no? — respondí con una sonrisa colocándome mi mascara; según las instrucciones de Kakuzu; deberíamos llevar estas mascaras a forma de proteger nuestra identidad, y usar el nombre que él nos asigna; aunque podría verse como una forma MUY impráctica de cuidar la identidad; cito las palabras escritas por Kakuzu en esa sección "No son criminales comunes los que vas a tratar, son Yakuzas"

A decir verdad, no podía entender esas palabras de Kakuzu, decidí preguntarle a Kabuto que quería decir nuestro jefe con esas palabras; "son negocios" fue su respuesta; supongo que…Kakuzu debe tener un arreglo con ellos; una acuerdo que ambas partes deben mantener de alguna manera; un acuerdo del cual siento no estoy al tanto del todo; ya que este hombre tenía un larga lista de desaparecidos con su nombre como responsable.

Algo que me intrigó, fue donde deberíamos intervenir en a esta persona; la respuesta de Kabuto fue extraña; Al parecer nuestro cliente posee un Quirófano envidiable para Konoha; me parecía sorprendente; es decir, ¿para qué quieres un Quirófano en tu propia casa?; la respuesta de Kabuto, vino acompañada con nervios — nuestro cliente…bueno…ya lo descubrirás, después de todo, ya llegamos.

Mire por la ventana, se asomaba una hermosa villa tradicional japonesa, con techos de color rojo intenso, la enorme puerta de madera de entrada se encontraba a mi lado; en el marco de esta se dibuja el símbolo del clan, un escorpión de color rojo.

Junto a la puerta, se encontraba un hombre de piel morena con un vestimentas un poco fuera de lugar para la casa; las facciones de su rostro mostraban que se encontraban a medido de sus treinta, la mitad izquierda de su rostro estaba cubierto con una especie de turbante y un mato de color arena que cubría todo su cuerpo; donde creía que estaba este sujeto, ¿en el desierto?...aunque pensándolo mejor, el clan se llama Akasuna. Un nombre bastante peculiar.

El hombre se acercó a mi puerta y la abrió; tengo que admitir que era todo un caballero, me extendió la mano ayudándome a bajarme del carro de Kabuto.

— Usted debe de ser la enviada de Kakuzu-sama, por…¿Tori? — Detuvo su discurso cuando notó a Kabuto bajarse de su carro con su máscara puesta — ¿qué haces aquí, creí que Kakuzu-sama dijo que enviaría sangre nueva? — añadió el caballero que me ayudaba; pero su comentario no me ayudo del todo, respire profundo para poder asimilarlo.

— Me ofrecí a ser el conductor de Kitsune…Y su asistente; hasta que se acostumbre al ambiente — comentó bastante calmado mientras sacaba del puesto de atrás mi bolso Y el suyo — ¿le importaría si estaciono aquí Baki-san?

— Por supuesto que no Tori, por favor, síganme — respondió Baki de manera estoica y con la reverencia apropiada, escoltándonos dentro de la casa.

Dos cosas me sorprendieron en la casa Akasuna; primero que nada el "jardín", el cual de ello no tenía nada, aun así mostraba cierto encanto; era temática desértica; la arena "peinada" y de color claro; rocas de distintos colores, entre marrones y grises, caminos de piedras y una enorme variedad plantas que iban con la temática del lugar; la mezcla entre desierto y villa Japonesa era un tanto extravagante, pero tenía su encanto.

Lo segundo que me sorprendió, fue con lo que me tope apenas nos abrieron las puertas las dos chicas que nos esperaban a la entrada; no pude ocultar mi asombro ante las seis figuras de cera que decoraban la entrada, dos hermosas geishas de primeras, seguidas por dos hombres de alto rango con ropas tradicionales, terminado en dos Samuráis con Kimono.

La esculturas eran magnificas, de hermosa vestimenta, cada detalla cuidado a la perfección — son asombrosas — musite.

¿Le gusta? — Me preguntó Baki entregándome una sonrisa, con movimiento de su mano señalo todas las esculturas — este es el pasatiempo de nuestro amo, puedes disfrutarlas cuanto guste — no dude en tomar su consejo…aun que me arrepentí al instante…y la pregunta que le había hecho a Kabuto se respondió por si sola.

Tarde en darme cuenta de algo; no hace frio. La brisa agradable de clima Japonés se hace sentir, pero no había un aire acondicionado para mantener las figuras en su lugar, sin mencionar que al momento de acercarme, me fui percatando de la cantidad de detalles en la piel…y si, era piel, carne que he visto ser cortada una y otra vez; lo que estaban frente de mí, eran…personas disecadas.

— Veo que disfrutas de mi trabajo — una voz profunda, indiferente…admito que algo sexy; me saludó, gire de inmediato para encontrar aun un hombre joven, de cabellos alborotados y de color rojizo; era ligeramente más alto que yo, de piel blanca y un poco bronceada, ojos marrones; llevaba puesto una especie de manto cubriendo todo su cuerpo de color vino tinto, solo eran visibles las sandalias negras en sus pies; y sus manos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de negro.

"Disfrutas de mi…" fue lo que me dijo que este hombre era el líder de este grupo de Yakuzas, gira mi cuerpo para verlo de frente; sentí que incluso que con la máscara de zorro cubriéndome el rostro, era difícil no ocultar mi desprecio por ese hombre, mis dedos tenían un tic nervioso, ay que estaba controlando las ganas de cerrar mis puños; cosa que estoy segura que notó cuando me entrego aquella sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Tu nombre? — preguntó bufándose y colocándose frente a mí, podía sentir como su mirada atravesaba mi mascara, podía ver claramente su deseo de quitarmela.

— Kitsune — respondí a secas y de malagana.

— Kitsune… — su indicie derecho se posó en mi mentón, llevando al límite mi paciencia y mi auto control; a decir verdad, no me hubiera molesta trabajar para un Yakuza, quizás eventualmente me hubiera tocado en Konoha (llegan todo tipo de pacientes a nuestro hospital) pero el que estuviera tocando este hombre; manos que se dedican a disecar personas; me resultaba simplemente repulsivo.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano, me forzó a mover mi cabeza; pude ver de reojo como inspeccionaba mi cuello — alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un hermoso color de piel… — comentario que otra ocasión hubiera sido seductor y agradable; en esta ocasión me revolvió el estómago tras ver su "trabajo". Golpeé su derecha con el dorso de mi izquierda:

— No me toque… — me dirige a el de manera amenazante enderezando mi cabeza; con un movimiento rápido de su izquierda detuvo y silencio a todos en la habitación antes de que siquiera se formara un alboroto; me entrego una media sonrisa por mis acciones:

— Tienes carácter — me sonrió con malicia mientras se enderezaba — me caes bien Kitsune; me pregunto…que rostro se ocultara tras esa mascara… — añadió su rostro tanto como pudo a mi mascara; a decir verdad, me tomo más de lo normal contenerme las ganas de volarle la cara a este sujeto.

Respire profundo para calmarme, puse un paso de distancia entre el líder del clan — me parece curioso que alguien que disequé personas nos mande a llamar a nosotros — comente más calmada, me cruce de brazos y proseguí — simplemente no me cuadra…

Parpadeó un par de veces, antes de soltar una risa sorprendido por mi comentario; se cruzó sus brazos, cubriéndolos por completo con las mangas de su manto — yo no diseco…yo inmortalizo — respondió muy calmado — todos estos aquí presentes fueron una vez mis subordinados; todos ellos fueron importantes para mí; yo preservo la belleza que tenía en vida tras servirme fielmente; ESTA es mi máxima expresión de amor por mis queridos seguidores.

Pude imaginarme a este sujeto decirle a alguno de sus seguidores en su lecho de muerte "descuida; ahora formaras parte de mi colección" y de alguna forma pude dibujar una sonrisa en esa persona…me sentí horrible de poder visualizar tal escena.

— Baki — llamó el líder del clan al tiempo que le dirigió una mirada al moreno; quien se arrodilla ante los ojos de su líder — no hagamos esperar más a Kankuro; llévalos para que realicen su trabajo — comando el pelirrojo con voz firme; para luego dirigirme una mirada de reojo, entregándome una sonrisa maliciosa; antes de despojarnos de su presencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Baki nos llevó a un sótano donde; tengo que admitir quede boquiabierta ante aquel hermoso quirófano, me hubiera sentido como una niña en una tienda de llena de caramelos…de no ser por el hecho que habían algunos instrumentos bastante perturbadores en una esquina; cerca de ellos, un estante con puertas de cristal por el cual se visualizaban varios frascos con distintos tipos de químicos, cuyos usos no eran del todo difícil de imaginar después deber las inmortalizaciones del lider del Clan.

Una puerta solitaria al otro lado del Quirofano llamó mi atención, pregunte que había tras ella — una ducha — me respondió Baki de forma tajante, era obvio que deje de caerle bien en el instante que aparte la mano de su líder de mi mentón.

En adición a todo y cada equipo posible e imaginable de un Quirofano; se encontraban unas tres chicas con batas blancas y mascarillas; por lo visto, nuestras asistentes; en el centro del Quirofano; en la mesa de operaciones reposaba nuestro paciente con una bata de operaciones, sus mano en su costado derecho y una expresión de dolor intensamente marcada en su rostro.

Kabuto y yo le entregamos nuestros bolsos a una de las chicas quien lo coloco en una esquina mientras nosotros nos acercamos de inmediato inspeccionar Kankuro.

Le pedí que se calmara y me permitiera ver en que condición se encontraba; con sumo cuidado, retire sus manos para poder palpar el costado derecho y el área abdominal cerca de esa zona; hice un poco de presión; produciendo un quejido de dolor de mi paciente; no tenía dudas, se trataba de apendicitis.

— ¿Van a observar o ayudar? — Pregunte con tono molesto — necesito anestesia para el paciente, también un bisturí y pinzas, ¡que esperan, muévanse, rápido! — mis palabras sorprendieron a las chicas, pero no tardaron en obedecerme, haciendo todo lo que le pedía.

A decir verdad, para ser mi primera operación clan destina; no fue muy diferente al hacerla en Konoha, salvo que este equipo era mucho menos eficiente que con el que trabajaba normalmente; eso, o mis estándares subieron mucho tras pasar un par de meses con Kakuzu; ya que siendo honesta, mis asistentes no eran del todo malas.

Aunque Kabuto y yo teníamos todo lo necesario para cortar, y recocer alguien en nuestros bolsos; no fueron del todo necesarios debido a que este Yakuza tenía todo lo necesario para operar en este Quirofano.

La operación debió de ser rápida, sin embargo, cuando abrimos a Kankuro, nos dimos cuenta de otro pequeño problema…para él, no para nosotros; la cuenta subía con esto…me sentí horrible ante ese pensamiento; esas son palabras que diría Kakuzu; no mías…

Kankuro no tan solo sufría de apendicitis, en adición a esto, su intestino grueso se estaba sumamente aventado; al comienzo creí que se trataba de una simple inflamación, pero tenía mis sospechas; opte por hacer una pequeña incisión, afirmando lo que me suponía.

Este hombre tenía todo su intestino grueso obstruido de heces, no era de extrañarse que hubiera podido ir al baño hace ya rato; no nos quedó de otra más que hacerle un lavado intestinal a la mala a este hombre; haciendo el proceso mucho más largo de lo que suponía.

Tardamos más de cuatro horas en finalizar la operación, sentí una alivio cuando finalizamos…aunque nadie quiso abrasarse o felicitarse después de ello; y con motivo, todos olíamos a mierda por ser lo más suave posible; mi único consuelo era que había una ducha a mis espaldas y la cual esperaba poder usar; aunque no pude preguntar cuando Baki entro al Quirofano. Primero que nada, nos felicitó a Kabuto y a mi persona para; seguidamente informarme que su amo, Sasori; requería de mi presencia.

— Si claro, en seguida… — no tenía problemas con ver al pelirrojo, después de todo necesitaba cobrar; pensaba ducharme un momento para atenderlo más presentable; pero tan pronto me giró, las chicas que me habían ayudado bloqueaban la puerta que conducía a la ducha; sus ojos me mostraban tanto malicia como celos; no podía ser bueno.

— Sera…mejor que obedezcas Kitsune…y ten cuidado con lo que dices… — me susurro Kabuto preocupado; suspire, no me quedaba de otra más que obedecer, Baki tomó mi bolso y me escolto a los aposentos de Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta era por mucho la situación más incómoda en mi vida hasta la fecha; yo me encontraba tomando en la ducha, sacándome el hedor del cuerpo, mi mascara, reposaba sobre el sanitario, así como la muda limpia de ropa que había metido dentro del bolso de Kakuzu.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Sasori, líder Yakuza del grupo Akasuna, hablándome y escuchando las amenazas que le hacía cada cuanto, provocándole una que otra risa.

— Kitsune…¿cuánto vale tu cuerpo? — me preguntó de manera seductora.

— No está a la venta, lo necesito para poder seguir viviendo — respondí sarcástica, sacándole una risa prolongada a mi despreciable anfitrión.

— Disculpa, no me explique bien…¿cuánto le debo a Kakuzu por enviarme alguien tan capaz como tú y Tori? — me preguntó entre risas.

— Tori es mi conductor y asistente temporal, él no cuenta para la factura — comente bastante calmada mientras me echaba algo de shampoo en el cabello — redondeando…y con ambas intervenciones…son trescientos quince mil yens — respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

— Te pago el doble…si me dejas ver tu piel desnuda… — aquella declaración me dejo fría en un instante; el doble…es decir, ¿seiscientos treinta mil yens…en una sola sentada? — El triple…si me dejas acariciarla por un rato… — añadió, produciendo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo, estábamos hablando de casi un millón de yens por solo dejarlo que me tocara…

Por un rato…solo se escuchó el sonido de la regadera, ninguno de nosotros pronuncio una sola palabra tras aquella declaración.

— Cinco veces… — respondí casi en murmullos, que estoy segura que Sasori pudo escuchar — si quieres tocarme cómo quieres…deberás pagar cinco veces el costo de la operación a Kakuzu Y aceptar mis términos — no podía creer lo que salía de mis labios; el imaginarme tal cantidad de dinero estremecía todo mi ser; reunir tanto dinero en una sola sentada, esto acortaría mi camino para la operación de Naruto; sin mencionar que el precio que Kakuzu me mostro era reducible si lo reunía antes de los dos años.

Sin saber si me tocaría una operación diaria o no, me podría tomar mucho tiempo o muy poco, reunir la cantidad necesaria para que Kakuzu opere a Naruto, por más desquiciada y arriesgada era esta idea, decidí jugármelas todas dejando a un lado todo instinto de supervivencia y de sensatez.

— Habla… — fue la respuesta de Sasori; nuevamente, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras tomaba la toalla para cubrir mi desnudo ser.

— Pri…primero que nada…mi mascara se queda… — tartamudee al decir mi primera condición; me tomo un momento reunir mis fuerzas y recomponerme, no podía mostrar debilidad ante un hombre como el, trague grueso y proseguí firme — segundo; mi entrepierna queda fuera de lugar; puedes tocar o besar cualquier otra parte de mi cuerpo salvo por mi entrepierna Y rostro, ya que; como dije, mi mascara se queda en su lugar.

Sasori no daba respuesta, me acerque a la puerta, pude ver como la sombra que se asomaba por debajo de esta se movía hacia atrás, respire hondo y continúe mientras me colocaba mi mascara — tercero; debes tener ropa puesta, pantalón por lo menos, y no puedes quitártelo en ningún momento. Cuarto, tienes un tiempo límite de veinte minutos, si quiebras cualquiera de estas condiciones, se termina nuestro trato y deberás pagarme.

— En ese caso…tu deberás aceptar mi única condición… — la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a Sasori, sin su manto, con su pecho desnudo y pantalones negro; ¿este sujeto realmente estaba desvistiéndose mientras hablábamos?

— Sube el tiempo a treinta minutos; y la paga será porcentual a la duración del tiempo, ¿te parece? — me pregunto con una sonrisa apacible lanzándome un reloj de pulsera negro con la opción de cronometro seleccionada; respire hondo, me lo coloque y acepte a su condición, cuando lo mire de nuevo, solo que esta vez encontré una expresión maliciosa pronunciada — ¿tonta Kitsune…te das cuenta de lo que acabas de aceptar?

_((¿¡HUH!?))_ Antes de que siquiera pudiera racionalizar las palabras de Sasori, me envistió, empujándome contra la pared de la ducha y despojándome de la toalla, aprisionándome y atrapándome contra el muro, clavando su rodilla derecha en mí entra pierna y sujetándome por las muñecas, llevando mis brazos contra la pared sobre mi cabeza — ¿realmente te das cuenta de lo que aceptaste mi querida Kitsune? — me preguntó mientras clavaba sus labios en mi cuello, sacándome un gemido.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de las palabras de Sasori; realmente fui una tonta al aceptar su condición referente al pago; el precio original son trescientos quince mil yens; es lo mínimo que debo recolectar para Kakuzu; esto es un quinto del precio nuevo que acorde con Sasori; para que me page ese mínimo. Sasori tiene una ventana de seis minutos, seis minutos donde él podría fácilmente violarme, desenmascararme, hacer lo que quisiera ANTES de que siquiera yo pudiera intentar detenerlo para poder cobrar ese mínimo.

Sasori levanta su rodilla forzándome hacia arriba, dejándome en las puntas de mis pies, mientras sus labios y lengua recorren mi cuello de tal manera que mi aliento empieza a enrarecerse.

Sasori muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, para seguidamente susurrarme con superioridad — Voy a disfrutarla mi querida Kitusune…voy a disfrutar de tu exquisita piel, voy a disfrutar de todo tu ser estos seis minutos; después de todo… — muerde nuevamente mi oreja, sacándome un gemido ahogado — Kakuzu, puede ser mucho más aterrador que yo…cuando no consigue su dinero…

No podía negar esas palabras, tanto así que…lo primero que leí en la carpeta cuando la abrí fue una advertencia grande y en rojo "reza al Dios que te encomiendes si no regresas sin mi dinero; o abras deseado nunca haber hecho negocios con migo…"

Me gustase admitirlo o no, este escorpión me tiene atrapada en sus tenazas; y con un aguijón más que dispuesto a inyectarme su veneno…

**Tori: Pajaro en japonés**

**Kitsune: Zorro en japonés**

**Aunque esto ya debería ser conocimiento básico, lo dejo para los que no sepan :D**

**Ok, admito que me costó un poco escribir este capítulo; en más de un sentido; debido a lo que sigue en el fic, me vi en la obligación de cambiar el Rating de T a M, además, me va a tomar un poco más de tiempo actualizar, ya que he conseguido trabajo de nuevo :D**

**En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus reviews, hasta la proxima :)**


End file.
